Rectification
by StarbuckTwins
Summary: Catherine and Nick are called to Santa Monica, CA to investigate a missing person that looks oddly familiar.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in Santa Monica. The sun had not long risen above the horizon as Emma Brooks rolled her car to a stop in the Starbucks parking lot. She sighed loudly as she locked the car and walked towards the building, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder as she moved. Emma hated having to open up although she did it most days; her boss was most certainly not a morning person.

Once she was inside she flipped the latch back, effectively locking her in. There was no way she was serving anyone until bang on opening time. Securing her purse and jacket under the counter, she moved to turn the machines on, hitting a couple of light switches as she passed.

It was only then that something caught her eye. Frowning, she maneuvered her way through the tables to one near the back. She stopped as she reached it, and stared at the large cardboard box on top. She was certain it hasn't been there last night; she'd locked up and the table had been empty.

Tentatively she opened the lid and peered inside. Her frown deepened as she viewed the contents. Inside was a perfect replica of the coffee shop. The detail was impeccable. Everything was there, right down to the little paper cups used for takeouts. Her eyes widened as they fell on the figure behind the counter, lying face up in a pool of what smelled like coffee. That was the last thought that ran through her mind before a hand holding a cloth was clamped around her mouth and she was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Graveshift supervisor Catherine Willows was sat in her office in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Her head was bowed, glasses perched on her nose, hair thrown into a haphazard pony tail as she filled out the endless stream of paper work that occupied her desk. God how she hated case reviews!

She exhaled loudly, a futile attempt to blow her bangs out of her eyes. She raised her head at the sound of a knock at her office door and was met with the sight of Captain Jim Brass. She offered a smile which he didn't return as he stepped inside and closed the door with a gentle click. Catherine sat up a little straighter, removing her glasses and placing them on top of the file that lay open in front of her.

"Jim?" The question was evident in her voice as her friend and colleague lowered himself into the chair opposite.

"Do you want the bad news, or the worse news?" Catherine's eyebrows rose.

"The bad," she replied hesitantly, silently wondering what could've gone so wrong this time.

"I just got off the phone with the Nevada State Correctional Facility. Natalie Davis escaped from prison."

Her eyes widened in shock as she gasped. "What! When?"

His mouth contorted into a humorless smirk. "That's the real kicker. It happened four days ago."

Her eyebrows rose, almost disappearing into her hairline. "You're kidding? And they've only just decided to inform us?"

Jim nodded. "To say the sheriff was unamused would be the understatement of the century."

Catherine shook her head slowly, then remembered the second choice he had offered her. "Wait, what's the worse news?"

"I got a call from Detective Donna Jensen out of Santa Monica. Missing person's case. Emma Brooks was abducted from the Starbucks where she works." He reached into his inside jacket pocket and passed a photograph across the desk. Catherine accepted it and slipped her glasses onto her face. "Detective Jensen faxed that over. It was found at the scene."

She stared in horror at the picture of the miniature in her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment before removing her glasses and passing the photo back to Brass.

"What does Santa Monica want from us?"

"Help. Since we were the ones who apprehended her the first time, they thought we might be able to catch her again."

Catherine sighed and rose from her desk, her muscles protesting at the movement. Jim got to his feet too. "I'll send Greg, Riley and Ray over to the State Pen, see if they can figure out how she escaped." She left the office, Jim following close behind as she pulled out her cell phone, punched in a number and brought it to her ear.

"Nicky? It's Catherine. Pack a bag, grab your kit and meet me and Jim at the airport in an hour. We're going to LA."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! 5 reviews already! Awesomes! This is Lily btw, posting the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma Brooks woke up in fog, struggling to focus her eyes, she moaned. Her head hurt, her eyes hurt, hell everything hurt. When she finally got her bearings the situation she was in confused her even more. She was handcuffed to staircase railing in what seemed to be an abandoned house. She coughed a few times, her lungs hurt from the dust in the air.

"Hello?" she called out. She heard nothing except the wind blowing through the overgrown garden outside.

Emma Brooks was never a crier, but now it was the only thing she could do.

*

Catherine, Nick and Jim maneuvered their way through Los Angeles International Airport. The crowd of people that flooded the terminal moved quickly, but not fast enough for Catherine who almost ran towards the exit doors. A flash caught her eye and she looked to her right. No wonder this place was so crowded, an actress stood by the baggage claim, posing for photos as paparazzi called out her name. "Marg! Marg! Over here Marg! Ms. Helgenberger!" The pretty redhead smiled and squinted slightly as the flashes attacked her. Nick laughed as he caught up to Catherine "Only in LA…hey, she kinda looks like you"

Catherine laughed "Yea, in my dreams!"

The trio finally reached the outside where they met up with detective Donna Jensen. She was leaning against her car, smoking a cigarette. She saw the trio and threw her cigarette on the ground, stomping on it with her boots as she walked over. "LVPD?" she asked

Jim nodded "Captain Jim Brass, this is Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows from the crime lab"

"Detective Donna Jensen, SMPD" she introduced herself as the group shook hands. "What would you like to do first? Hotel or Crime Scene?"

"Crime Scene" Catherine responded

Detective Jensen nodded and walked over to her Prius, popping the trunk. "Is this your personal car?" Nick asked

"Yup, I hate the Crown Vic's…so I choose to drive this instead." She smiled getting into the driver's seat.

Catherine Jim and Nick put their gear in the trunk and got in the car. The normally 20 minute drive took over an hour due to the congestion on the 405 freeway. Detective Jensen used the time to fill them in on what she had found, describing the miniature, showing them photos and giving them a brief history of the vic.

"Apparently she was loved around here. She had worked for Starbucks for four years, at this location for about a year…everyone who came in knew her, including myself" she said as she pulled into the parking lot

"Well that could be a good thing, or a bad thing" Catherine said getting out of the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy!  
-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Catherine, silver kits in hand, strode towards the coffee shop, ducking under the yellow crime scene tape that was still in place. Jim had followed Detective Jensen, who had veered off to the left to talk to the manager, who was protesting loudly over the fact that his shop was still closed. Catherine rolled her eyes as she pushed her sunglasses onto her head.

"You'd think the guy would be a little more concerned about his missing employee," Nick commented as they passed a uniformed officer at the door and entered the café.

Catherine snorted, her mouth contorting into a wry smile.

"Yea. Right. All this guy cares about is the fact that being an employee down probably means _he_ has to do some work for a change!" Nick chuckled at her cynicism as he proceeded to take general photos of the scene. Catherine moved to the counter, instructing Nick to take a couple of shots of the table the miniature had been found on.

"Her purse is still here," she started to comment, before her attention was diverted to the floor.

"Cath? You ok?" Nick asked, coming to stand beside her.

"You see this?" she asked, gesturing to the puddle of coffee on the floor.

"Yea, it was in the miniature."

"Yea I know. But what's the one thing that was in the miniature that appears to be missing from our crime scene?" Nick paused for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration. Catherine gave him a few moments before putting the young man out of his misery. "Emma Brooks' body. It wasn't at the crime scene, which is inconsistent with the miniature. With all the other cases, the bodies where found at the crime scene." She cringed inwardly. "Sara being the only exception." Nick merely nodded. Catherine opened her mouth, about to say something further when the door to the shop swung open and Jim stuck his head inside.

"Hey. There's someone out here I think you're gonna want to talk to." The two CSIs nodded and followed him out.

"Please tell me it's not the damn manager," Catherine muttered, earning a stifled chuckle from Nick. The three walked over to where Detective Jensen was standing beside her car, talking with a young woman. Noticing their approach, Jensen turned and made introductions.

"Nick, Catherine, this is Sarah Kellogg, she and Emma are friends. She also works for Starbucks and was the one who discovered the crime scene. Sarah, this is Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows, from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

At the mention of Las Vegas, the short redhead looked up, pinning the two criminalists with her brown eyes.

"Vegas? How come you're out here?" Both Catherine and Nick were surprised to hear the girl spoke with a British accent.

"We believe that your friend's disappearance is connected to a prisoner who escaped from the Nevada State Correctional Facility four days ago." Sarah simply nodded, and Catherine's heart went out to her. "Why don't you tell us what happened the morning Emma vanished?"

"I was due to open up with Ems, but my car broke down on the way here. I called and told her I was running late. She said she'd open up without me but not tell Bobby - Anderson, the manager - that I was late so he wouldn't dock my pay." She paused for a breath, then continued. "I was only about twenty minutes late. Guess that was long enough. I got my keys out ready to go inside, but the door was unlocked, which was queer." Catherine and Nick both glanced at each other, slightly confused. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Queer as in strange, not gay. I went inside, saw the lights on, the coffee brewing, so I knew Ems had to be around somewhere. Then I noticed the coffee on the floor behind the counter, and the box on the table near the back. I looked inside, saw that freaky model thingy, then called the police."

Nick nodded. "Would you be available if we need to ask you any more questions?"

"Sure. Detective Jensen has my number." Nick smiled warmly at her, causing her slightly olive skin to flush a little.

Catherine turned to walk away, but was stopped by Sarah's hand on her arm.

"Ms Willows? Please find Emma. She's pretty much my only friend here in La-La land, more like family really. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"We'll do everything we can to try and get her back safely Miss Kellogg." She gave the girl one last reassuring smile before heading back into the crime scene with Nick and Jim.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio walked back into the shop and Catherine looked around. "Something isn't right" she said more to herself than anyone. Nick looked at her "What are you thinkin boss lady?" he teased.

Catherine walked back around the counter to the pool of coffee. "Why isn't Emma here?" She looked over to the miniature. "Nick, bring the miniature over here"

Nick went to the back table and retrieved the miniature, setting it on the counter in front of Catherine. She grabbed the tweezers out of her case and carefully lifted the tiny doll in the pool of coffee. Her eyes widened as she realized something. "Nicky...tell me what's wrong with this doll" she said showing him. Nick squinted and shrugged. Catherine rolled her eyes "It's male"

Jim looked at her oddly "How do you know that?"

Catherine smirked "Natalie is very detailed, there is no makeup, the hair isn't long. If this was a female there would at least be makeup, there was in all of the other miniatures." She put the doll down and looked outside to see if Sarah was still there. She was, talking to detective Jensen.

"Sarah?" Catherine asked walking out of the store "You wouldn't happen to have a photo of Emma with you would you?"

Sarah looked at her "Uh, yeah...just what's on my phone, I have some actual photographs at my apartment"

"What's on your phone will be fine for now" Catherine smiled.

Sarah pulled out her cell and opened it up "I uh, I have a picture of us as my main screen" she sniffed

Catherine took the phone and smiled "This is perfect, I just needed to see what she looked like" she said looking down at the smiling, blue eyed girl with shoulder length dark blond hair. "How recent is this?"

Sarah sighed "Last Saturday...we went out just for the hell of it."

Catherine smiled at her again handing her back her phone. "Thanks Sarah, when you get a chance I would like a hard copy of a photo." Sarah nodded and Catherine walked back into the shop. "I want to talk to Mr. Anderson...Emma wasn't the intended target, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."


	6. Chapter 6

Ready to find out who was really the target? hehe Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's gives us such an awesome feeling when we check our email and see new ones! So please! Keep them coming!

xo

Leah

* * *

Jim and Catherine stepped out back where Bobby Anderson stood smoking a cigarette and talking with a customer. "I don't know, when they are going to let us back in the shop Alice, Emma was kidnapped" he said sadly, obviously a front. Catherine rolled her eyes "Mr. Anderson, we would like to have a word with you" she called out. Bobby looked over and stamped on his cigarette as he walked over. "Are you all done? Can I open up now?" he asked

"I'm afraid not." Catherine said "Mr. Anderson, who was supposed to open up the shop this morning?"

Bobby sighed, looking around "Um, I was, I called Em last night and asked if she would do it for me. I, uh, I kinda got a little drunk while I was with my girlfriend and..."

Catherine nodded. "Are you familiar with the name Natalie Davis?"

Bobby looked at her "No, should I be?"

"You tell me" Catherine said in her ice queen mode

"I just moved here, I really don't know too many people besides my employees"

"Where are you from?" Catherine asked

"Vegas" he said simply Catherine and Jim looked at each other. Jim pulled out his cell and placed it to his ear "Detective Jensen? Could you come to the back of the store please?"

Bobby looked at them strangely "What? What is it?"

Catherine looked at him "You were the intended target Mr. Anderson. You were suppose to die this morning"

Bobby stared blankly at her. Detective Jensen walked back and Jim turned to her "Detective? We need to place Mr. Anderson in protective custody. It seem he was the intended target this morning.

Detective Jensen nodded and took Bobby to her car despite his protests. Jim looked at Catherine "so we have a missing girl, a miniature and a potential murder vic...What do we do?"

Catherine looked back at the shop. "We find her"


	7. Chapter 7

We are loving your reviws! Thanks everyone!

* * *

Hours later Detective Jensen dropped an exhausted looking, Catherine, Jim and Nick off at their motel. To make matters worse, there were only two rooms available. Catherine had smirked at the look of horror on her friends' faces as they'd realised they would be sharing. After securing her bags in her room, Catherine had stepped out onto the balcony that over looked the beach. She paused for a few moments, closing her eyes and leaning against the railings. She could almost pretend for a minute that she was on vacation, not investigating Natalie Davis all over again. She shivered despite the warmth of the sun on her skin. Opening her eyes, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, dialled a familiar number and brought it to her ear.

"Acting Supervisor Sanders." Catherine chuckled as Greg answered. Despite being a competent CSI level 3, deep down he was still the goofy, spiky haired lab tech she'd met years before.

"Acting Supervisor Sanders, this is Actual Supervisor Willows." She smiled broadly at his muttered curse. She could picture the look of dread on his face.

"Ah… Cath hey… I was just… I mean… I thought it might be fun…" Catherine laughed loudly as he tripped over his words.

"It's ok Greggo. You just made me laugh for the first time all day."

"Oh. Cool." The relief was evident in his voice. "So, how's Santa Monica?"

"Not great. We figured out Emma Brooks wasn't Natalie's intended target. The manager, Bobby Anderson, just moved here from Vegas. Emma was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Damn. That sucks."

"Tell me about it. How are things on your end?"

"Meh, going slightly better than yours. Riley, Ray and I went out to the State Pen. We think it was an inside job."

Catherine's eyebrow rose.

"You think a guard helped her escape?"

"Yup. Quite possibly more than one, which would also explain why it took so long for it to be discovered that she was missing." This time it was Catherine's turn to curse under her breath.

"Any suspects?"

"A couple, but nothing concrete yet. We're looking at Karen Hines and Samuel Gasner. We'll get them Cath."

"I don't doubt it Greg," she replied with a smile.

"Go have a nice hot shower. Bet you've had a really long day." Catherine chuckled.

"You can say that again! Call me when you find anything." Both said their goodbyes and she hung up, heading back into her room to take Greg's advice, oblivious to the pair of eyes that had been watching her the entire time she'd been on the balcony.

Emma Brooks' head jerked up at the sound of a door opening. The figure moved past her, seemingly oblivious to her presence, stopping when it reached a table in the corner. Emma watched as the figure picked something up and began to work.

"Hello?" No answer. Emma waited a moment, then tried again.

"Look, if you just let me go, I won't say anything I swear. I don't know who you are or what you look like, so I couldn't identify you even if the police asked me."

Still nothing. Frustration began to build in Emma's chest.

"What the hell do you want from me you weirdo?!" The figure paused in their movements. There was a pregnant pause.

"Bait."

Emma gasped. The voice belonged to a woman! She bit her lip and closed her eyes against the tears that threatened.

At the table, Natalie waited a few moments before resuming her work, satisfied that her captive was going to stay quiet. She looked down at the scene in front of her, frowned, then adjusted a table on the miniature in front of her. She studied the figure in her hand, clad in shorts, a tank top and sneakers, a small smile spreading across her features. Soon everything would be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

here is another chapter for you...more to come soon!

* * *

Catherine awoke the next morning and stretched. She looked over at the clock, 5:30 am. Exhaling loudly she sat up in bed. She was restless. The questions of the case swam around in her head. Where was Emma? Why was Natalie playing these games?

Catherine threw back the covers and stood up, stretching her lean muscles. What she needed was a run. Maybe the cool morning air and resistance of the sand would help focus her thoughts.

She pulled on some brown leggings, a yellow t-shirt and her tennis shoes. Tying her sweat shirt around her waist, she wrote a quick note for Nick. 'Nicky, went for a run, if I'm not back by 8am send out a search party :) C'

She grabbed the pink iPod shuffle Lindsey and Gil had given her for Christmas and taped the note to Nick's door. She placed the ear buds in her ears and turned on the iPod. The Black Eyed Peas "Boom Boom Pow" began to course through her ears. Grabbing her leg from behind she pulled it up behind her stretching out her thigh. Grabbing the other leg and did the same and took the stairs down the five flights to the street. She began to jog towards the beach. The sun coming up just over the horizon behind her and the community coming to life around her began to give her energy. She pushed herself a but harder to go faster, breaking out into a run as she went down San Vicente. Passing other joggers she slowed only when she hit the beach. Taking the famous stairs from Ocean Ave. down to the sand. Once there she stopped and took a breather. People running by smiled at her like they knew her. She smiled back but in the back of her mind was thinking how odd Los Angeles was. She began to run again, this time on the sand. The resistance giving her a good workout on her lazy muscles. She then realized why everyone was smiling at her like they knew her. The actress that was at the airport jogged by her doing a double take as did Catherine. Nick was right, they did look alike. Catherine laughed and continued on her way.

Catherine arrived back at the hotel five minutes after eight and noticed the door still taped to Nick and Jim's door. She laughed and took it off, knocking. There was no answer. She knocked a little harder "Nicky? Jim? I'm out here in a bikini ready to go to the beach!" she called through the door. That made her hear rustling in the room and a moment later Nick flung open the door.

She laughed at the sight in front of her. A bewildered Nick clad only in flannel pants, hair a mess and very sleepy. "Get dressed Nicky, and wake up Brass… we have work to do." she winked and walked into her room as she heard a groan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry about the delay on this! the first draft of this got lost when word crashed and I just didn't feel like rewriting it untill now. The next chapter will be a few days in the making, my twin is going off somewheres and wont be able to work on this until she gets back. but after she gets the next chapter up we will continue untill this baby is finished! I'm so glad you are enjoying it and sticking with us! keep the reviews comming!

Leah

* * *

Catherine, Nick and Jim walked into the interrogation room with Detective Jensen where Bobby Anderson was being held. Bobby sat up at the sight of Catherine.

"Well if it isn't Marg Helgenberger" he smirked "Anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like her?"

Catherine gave him a look "we aren't here to talk about me Mr. Anderson, we are here to talk about you"

Bobby frowned "I don't know what Em's disappearance has to do with me."

"Our suspect may know you" Nick said

Catherine pulled out Natalie's mug shot from the folder she was holding and slid it across the table to Bobby. "Do you know her?"

Bobby looked at the photo. "Yeah, she was an employee at a maid service I managed. Natalie something...Dell I think."

"Can you think of any reason she might hold a grudge against you?" Jim asked.

Bobby laughed "Yea, I busted her chops a few times. She wasn't exactly a model employee."

Catherine looked at her colleagues with a frown. "Mr. Anderson, Natalie is trying to kill you. She is a very dangerous woman and we would like to keep you in protective custody."

"Oh please, I can take care of myself." He scoffed

"Mr. Anderson-" Detective Jensen started

"Come on. She is a chick...I can take her!"

Catherine raised her eyebrow. No wonder Natalie wanted to kill this guy, Catherine had only known him for a few hours and she wanted to knock some sense into him. "Alright, if that's how you feel, your free to go."

Nick and Jim looked at her, shocked. She gave them both an "I know what I'm doing" look.

Bobby smiled and leaned forward "You know, I wouldn't mind if you were my bodyguard"

She raised an eyebrow and he continued "How about we go have dinner?"

She smirked and leaned forward "Mr Anderson, I wouldn't go out with you if I had a gun pointed to my head."

Bobby frowned and leaned back, defeated.

"Besides" Catherine continued "I'm taken"

"I don't see a ring"

Catherine looked at Nick, rolling her eyes

Bobby saw the exchange "You lucky bastard"

Nick shook his head "Not me, man."

Bobby looked back at Catherine "I bet he's a geek right?"

"Mr Anderson, my personal life is none of your business"

He laughed and stood up "Well if you want a good fuck before you head back to vegas, give me a call" he said walking out of the room.

Catherine shivered in disgust "What a creep"

"You ok?" Jim asked

She nodded "Just disgusted"

Detective Jensen laughed "Yea, guys like that will do that...unfortunately this city is full of them. Guys that have good looks and know it, but don't know how to treat a woman"

Catherine sighed "I can only imagine how he treated Natalie."

Catherine took the photo and placed it back in the folder, standing up "We should get over to the lab, begin processing, the faster we get that done the faster we find Emma"

Detective Jenson ad Nick started out of the room, Jim grabbed Catherine's arm and held her back "Taken?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips.

Catherine smirked "Technically, my heart does belong to someone, but he gave his heart to someone else" she said, her smirk turning into a sad smile.

Jim frowned "You know he loved you first, he just didn't want to ruin what you already had"

Catherine sighed "I still wish we would have tried...but never doubt, never look back" she smiled and started off to catch up with Nick and Jensen


	10. Chapter 10

Ok peeps, here's some more!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at SMPD's crime lab Catherine sat at a table in one of the layout rooms, the miniature in front of her. She'd sent Nick to trace with the white cloth they'd found in the coffee shop, but wasn't expecting him back with results anytime soon. This place seemed almost as busy as Vegas.

With a grim expression masking her pretty features, she slipped on a pair of latex gloves, before picking up a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass and turning her full attention to Natalie's 'handiwork'. With the aid of the magnifier, Catherine ran her gaze over every part of the miniature. As her eyes moved behind the counter she frowned, catching sight of something tucked beside the coffee machine. She pulled it out with the tweezers and held it up to the light. It was a miniature takeout cup with… something written on it. Bringing both the magnifying glass and cup closer to her face she squinted in order to make out what it said.

"M… Mar… Margalicious?" her frown deepened. "What the hell does that mean?" With a small sigh Catherine placed the cup onto a tray next to her on the table, making a note of her findings in her file before continuing to scour the miniature. She opened some drawers with the tweezers, closing them again when nothing of interest presented itself. It was then that she noticed the trash can in the corner behind the counter. She lifted the lid, leaning closer and peering inside. Her eyes widened as they settled on the small, white plastic bottle nestled on top. She didn't need to bring it any closer to read the word written on it; "BLEACH" glared like a beacon at her. Catherine dropped her tools before ripping the gloves from her hands. Pulling her phone from its spot on her belt she flipped it open, punched in a number and brought it to her ear.

"Brass."

"Jim, it's Cath. You still at the crime scene?"

"Yep," came the slightly exasperated reply. "Still waiting for a uniform to come get me."

"Good. I need you to go back inside and check some things out for me."

"Sure. Where d'ya want me?" she could hear the sound of his footsteps, and the click of the door as it shut once he'd passed through.

"Behind the counter. Look next to the coffee machine and tell me what you see." There was a rustling sound from the other end of the phone, followed by a loud crash.

"Jim? Jim!" A frantic note seeped into her voice when he didn't reply, her mind running down the myriad bad things that could be happening right at that very moment.

"Sorry. Dropped my phone while I was fishing some gloves out of my pocket." The wry smile was evident in his tone while Catherine struggled to calm her racing heart.

"Jesus Jim! Way to give me a heart attack over here!"

He chuckled. "Sorry Cath. You wouldn't want me contaminating any possible evidence though would you?"

She huffed in frustration, clearly not amused. A few beats of silence passed before he spoke again.

"Got a coffee cup, looks like one used for takeout… There's something written on it." He paused a moment. "Margalicious mean anything to you?"

"Nope. Found the same thing in the miniature though. Now can you check the trash can?" More movement from Jim's end, the creak as he lifted the lid.

Silence seeped through the line.

"Bleach. But I'm guessing you know that already."

Catherine sighed. "At least she's kept the rest of her signature the same."

"Pardon me if I don't find that comforting." Jim's reply made her smile slightly. "When the damn uniform gets here I'll make him bag it and the cup and bring them to you at the lab."

"Thanks Jim." They exchanged goodbyes before she hung up, tossing her phone on the table and dropping her head to rest in her hands.

Minutes passed and she allowed her eyes to drift closed. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching, until a hand grasped her shoulder.

Catherine gasped and jumped, whirling round in her chair. Nick stood there, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender.

"For God's sake Nick! Between you and Jim I'm gonna end up heading back to Vegas in a body bag!"

"Sorry boss lady. Your ticker ok?" She shot him a dirty look as she placed a hand to her chest, breathing deeply.

"I assume you scared the crap out of me for a purpose Nick?" He smiled brightly at her, passing her the piece of paper she hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

"Got the results back on the cloth we found." Catherine slipped her glasses on, eyes scanning the page.

"Chloroform?"

"Yup. I'm guessing that's what Natalie used to incapacitate Emma. How'd you get on with the miniature?"

Catherine quickly filled him in on what she'd found, as well as Jim's findings at the crime scene.

"Damn. But did Natalie bring those things with her, or where they already there?"

His supervisor shrugged, removing her glasses from her face. "Only one way to find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next update should come via StarbucksTink. Reviews make us smile!  
Lily  
-x-


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

Leah (StarbucksTink) here with the next update! I want to thank all of you for all the great reviews! We are really enjoying writing this for you and we live for feedback!

Here is your next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Catherine walked up the steps to Sarah's apartment with Nick and Brass on her heels. She rapped softly on number 42 and waited.

Sarah came to the door and opened it, smiling softly at the trio "Hey there" she said stepping aside so they could enter.

Catherine looked around the nicely decorated apartment. The lilac walls were adorned with photos of Sarah and Emma and other various friends and family. Catherine smiled at a photo of the pair at the beach. The black and white photo depicted the two lying on the sand near the pier in bathing suits, making sand angels. The photo was taken from someone standing on the pier.

Sarah walked over "My ex-boyfriend, Joe Starling, took that" she smiled "That was...is the perfect example of how Emma and I are, fun, crazy, random twenty-something's." She smiled at the memory. "Every time we go to the beach that's the first thing we do...make sand angels."

Nick came over and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, your sand angel days aren't over yet"

Sarah blushed and smiled at him. She cleared her throat and looked at them "Oh gosh, my mum would be appalled at my lack of manners. Would you guys like something to drink or something?" she asked

Catherine smiled shaking her head "No, thank you. We just wanted to ask you a few more questions." Sarah gestured to the couch and sat down on a nearby chair.

Catherine and Nick sat while Jim leaned against a door frame. Catherine began the questioning. "Tell me about Bobby"

Sarah rolled her eyes "That Wrongun? What do you want to know?"

Catherine looked at nick, a very confused look crossed both their faces. "Uh...Wrongun?" Nick asked

Sarah chuckled "Idiot." She clarified "Em's is always trying to get me to talk in American slang but the Brit keeps coming out"

Catherine smiled and nodded "How did he treat you?"

"Let me put it this way, if you don't flirt with him, you're on his shit list"

"I gathered that from our interview" Catherine stated

Sarah laughed "Em's and I have had a quite a few bubbles at his expense"

"Laughs?" Catherine asked

She smiled "You're catching on" She paused, biting her lip "Is Bobby a suspect?"

Nick shook his head "No, but we believe he was the original target. Do you guys you bleach at the store?"

Sarah shrugged "We use this stuff called Spirit...it's like bleach...we use it to clean the drains and the bathroom"

Catherine nodded "Just one more question, does Margalicious mean anything to you?"

Sarah's eyes brightened at the word and she smiled "Yeah, Margalicious is a nickname for an actress Em's and I adore. Her name is Marg Helgenberger. She comes into the store sometimes"

Nick smirked at Catherine "We found a takeout cup with that name written on it, next to the coffee brewers."

Sarah shrugged "Marg hasn't come into the store for a while, and we certainly would have heard about it if she did...if I could see the cup I could tell you who's writing it is"

Catherine looked at Jim and he nodded, walking out of the apartment "It's in the car, Jim will go get it."

Sarah nodded; Nick got a sneaky smile "Sarah, do you think Catherine here looks like Marg"

Catherine shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Similar, but no, there is only one Marg, Em and I can spot her through a crowd at the promenade. There is just something about her. Em claims to be able to have a sixth sense...she can feel it when she is around...I believe her too"

Catherine smiled as Jim walked back in with the evidence bag handing it to Sarah. She studied the writing on the cup then shook her head. "No one from our crew...this was planted." She said handing back the bag to Jim.

Catherine and Nick stood "Thank you for your time Sarah, I promise we are doing everything to find Emma" Catherine smiled softly

Sarah smiled back "Anything else I can do just let me know, I'm currently taking courses at UCLA...Forensic psychology."

Catherine looked at her, impressed "Really, well if we didn't already have a suspect I would use you to put a profile together."

Sarah smiled "I hope you find her soon, I'm going bonkers here without her"

Nick smiled "You two will be back here watching Marg Helgenberger movies by the end of the week" he said as they walked out.

Catherine waited till they were in the car and turned to Nick. "She someone has a crush on you" she teased

Nick chuckled "I can't help it if I'm cute"

Catherine laughed "You just keep tellin yourself that"

* * *

See that link? yea, that one in green....click it and leave us some candy! PLEASE?!?!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. Here's more!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had left Sarah's flat, Jim had dropped Nick and Catherine off at the motel before heading back to PD. He had some things to go over with Detective Jensen. Catherine had simply nodded, a knowing smile creeping across her face.

As they reached the doors to their rooms, Nick turned to Catherine.

"Hey Boss, feel like trying out that bikini of yours?"

Catherine chuckled at the hopeful expression on his face.

"Tempting offer Nicky but I'll pass. Need to give Linds a ring, make sure she and my mom haven't killed each other yet! Then I think I'm gonna go for a run." She shot him a sly smile. "Why don't you give Sarah a call? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to go for a dip."

Nick spluttered slightly, a blush coloring his cheeks. The strawberry blonde laughed as she opened her door.

"Aww come on Nicky. I can see the spark there. Go for it! Life's too short." She winked at him as she passed through into her room, shutting the door behind her.

After a rather uneventful conversation with the answering machine at her house, Catherine changed into a red tank top and a black pair of running shorts, perching on the edged of the bed to tie the laces on her sneakers. Grabbing her Ipod and room key she exited her room and jogged lightly down the steps to the street. She stretched briefly before pressing play on her Ipod and started a gentle run along the street. As she reached the beach the previous song - 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce - finished, and Catherine couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips as the opening strains of 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' by Jet coursed through her ears.

She picked up the pace a little, continuing further down the beach than she's managed the other day. She felt a small swell of pride at this realisation. A man walking with a dog caught her eye and smiled as she jogged past. She smiled politely back, though it wasn't until she had passed him that it dawned on her. _Oh my God! That was Kevin Costner!_ She rounded a corner by some rocks with that thought still in her mind.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind. She struggled and opened her mouth to scream, but a hand containing a cloth clamped roughly down over her mouth, forcing the sound back into her throat. She struggled further, before dizziness began to engulf her. Then the darkness came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Know it's short, but I do love cliffhangers lol!

Lily  
-x-


	13. Chapter 13

It was close to midnight when Jim returned to the hotel. His "meeting" with detective Jensen turned into dinner and then drinks. He walked up the steps to the room and turned the corner.

It was then he almost had a heart attack.

Sitting on the doorstep to his and Nicks room was a miniature of a house. He slowly approached it and examined the structure. It was definitely Natalie's handiwork. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and lifted the roof. That's when he panicked, a little redheaded doll in a red tank top and black running shorts lay bound to the staircase. He stood up and began to pound on Catherine's door.

"Catherine! Catherine!! Open the door!!" he yelled Nick heard this and opened the door

"Damn Jim what the-"

"Don't move!" he yelled pointing to the miniature

Nick looked down and he went white "Is that-?"

"Yes, it's Catherine"

A few hours later Nick and Jim stood in a layout room at the SMPD with Detective Jensen, staring at the miniature. That is when Greg, Riley and Ray walked in. Nick had called them and they caught the first flight out.

"Natalie has Cath" Nick said in almost a whisper.

The three newcomers nodded and looked at the miniature. "What do we do?" Ray asked

"We do our jobs and get her back" Greg said pulling on a pair of gloves. He began to examine the miniature.

Nick pulled out his cell and began to walk outside. Jim grabbed his arm looking at him questioningly.

"I'm going to call the one person that knows Natalie the best" he said. He didn't even have to say a name. Jim nodded and let him go make his call.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, but you know what they say....keep em hangin and they will keep coming back! PLEASE REVIEW!

xo

Leah


	14. Chapter 14

Hey peeps! This is Jen (Lily_Starbuck) posting more. Really enjoying reading your reviews! They make both of us smile!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say he had been surprised to see Nick's name on his cell phone's display would've been the understatement of the century. He had smiled broadly as he answered, but the strained tone of Nick's voice had wiped it away quickly. He had listened carefully to the details of the case, wincing slightly as he'd heard Natalie's name mentioned. It hadn't been til Nick had gone quiet that he had realised there was something really wrong. He'd pressed gently, before hearing a deep inhalation from the other end of the line. Then the three words that made his blood run cold.

"She's got Cath."

He'd immediately hung up the phone, packed a bag and headed to the airport. An hour later he was on a flight to Los Angeles.

Now, as the plane made it's decent and eventual bumpy landing on the runway at LAX, he brought his hands to his temples, rubbing to try and rid himself of the migraine that had been brewing since he'd left. He had no time for it. She needed him.

He said a silent prayer as he made it through immigration fairly quickly and without incident.

Passing swiftly through arrivals he caught sight of Jim stood next to a line of trolleys. Their eyes locked and he jogged a little to reach his friend and former colleague.

"Welcome back." Jim's dark tone contradicted what, under any other circumstance, would've been warm words.

"Where's Nick and the rest of the team?" he asked as they began walking towards the exit.

"Back at the lab. They're going over the miniature with a fine toothed comb. If there's any clue in it as to where she is, they'll find it."

"Has anyone told Lindsey?"

Jim nodded grimly. "I sent Vega over to talk to her and Lily. He said they had to stop Lindsey from hitching to the airport and getting on the next flight here." All he could muster was a small smile.

As they reached the car Jim stopped, placing a hand on his friend's arm.

"We're gonna get her back. I promise.

"I hope so Jim," Gil Grissom replied as he slipped into the passenger seat. "I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy! Passing back to my Twin for the next update!

Lily  
-x-


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, here is an update! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

xo

Leah

* * *

Catherine woke up in darkness. Bound by her wrists she strained to look around the dark room she was in. A voice scared her making her jump.

"Hi" a young female said softly

Catherine struggled to catch her breath "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she said

Catherine strained to see the girl "Emma?" she asked not quite sure

Emma looked at her curiously "Marg?" she asked "No, you can't be Marg...I would have known..."

Catherine chuckled "No, my name is Catherine, I'm a criminalist from Las Vegas. I was brought in to help find you"

Emma chuckled "Well you found me!" she said sarcastically

Catherine frowned "Has Natalie hurt you?"

Emma swallowed "No"

The door opened and Natalie walked in. Catherine watched as she walked over to the table and laid out something she couldn't see.

"Natalie...please, whatever it is your going to do you won't get away with it." Catherine pled with her.

Natalie said nothing. She walked over to Catherine holding a syringe and Catherine's eyes got wide. "Natalie? What is that? What are you doing?"

Natalie stayed quiet, grabbed Catherine's arm and injected the solution into Catherine's vain.

Catherine winced at the pain, but then felt something familiar. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

*

Gil Grissom walked into the lab and looked at the familiar faces. Greg, Riley and Ray smiled at him. Nick couldn't even look at him. Grissom frowned and looked at the group.

"No time for formalities, give me specifics of the case."

Greg nodded "Natalie Davis escaped from prison a week ago with the help of two guards. She came out here in attempt to commit one more murder." He slid a photo of Bobby Anderson across the table to Gil. "Bobby Anderson was a manager at a cleaning service in Las Vegas, now a manager at a Starbucks in Santa Monica. He was suppose to open the shop two days ago but called in one of his shift leads to open instead." He handed him a photo of Emma. "Emma Brooks walked into the store alone since her Barista was running late. Started to open the shop, saw that miniature" He said pointing to the miniature if the Starbucks "and was knocked out by Natalie using chloroform."

"That's when we arrived" Nick spoke "We processed the scene, talked to Bobby and Sarah Kellogg, Emma's best friend and that brings us to last night." He said and looked at Jim.

"I dropped Catherine and Nick off at the hotel and came back here for a meeting with Detective Jensen. Nicky went to the beach and Catherine went for a run. When I got back to the hotel I found that" he gestured to the newest miniature "on the doorstep of our room."

"That's when we were called and Nick called you" Ray said.

"Natalie is messing with us" Riley said handing Grissom another photo, A photo of Catherine. He looked at Riley with a raised eyebrow. "That's not Catherine, she is an actress, her name is Marg Helgenberger. Natalie planted this cup" She handed the evidence bag to Grissom "with her nickname on it. I think Natalie intended to get Catherine out here all along, that she was the original target"

Gil nodded "Nice work Now does anyone know where this house is?" he asked

"My officers have seen a photo and are looking for a similar structure. I also broadcasted it the LAPD in case it's not in Santa Monica" Detective Jensen said.

"Gil, there is one other thing you need to know about this miniature" Greg said

Gil looked at him, he bit his lip. "When I examined the doll of Catherine I found track marks on the arms...I swabbed them and the substance came back..." Greg couldn't say it.

"Came back what Greg?" Grissom said impatiently

"It came back cocaine" Nick blurted out hanging his head in shame. He looked up at Gil, his eyes watering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her" he said before leaving the room and walking outside. Trying to calm himself he sat on a bench taking in deep breaths of ocean air.

Gil followed him and sat beside him "it's not your fault Nick."

Nick shook his head "I should have seen the signs...everything was pointing to Catherine."

"Natalie would have gotten to her anyway. You know how resourceful she is."

"Still, I should have seen it...you taught me better than that." He said looking up at his mentor.

Gil looked at him and took a breath. "We will find her, we have to" he said adding a thought 'I can't live without her'.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. Lily here with the next instalment!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following their conversation, Grissom retreated back inside the lab, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts.

For the thousandth time since discovering Catherine was missing, he berated himself for not being more alert, for not pre-empting the danger she was in. He should've insisted she come to the beach instead of going for a run alone. He should've gone with her, had her back the way she'd had his during the whole situation with Kristy.

He sighed deeply, dropping his head into his hands. He heard footsteps nearby but ignored them, focussing on a piece of chewing gum stuck to the sidewalk next to his shoe. A shadow fell over his hunched body, then a hand landed softly on his shoulder.

Nick lifted his head and his eyes locked with Sarah's. She smiled sympathetically before dropping down next to him on the bench. He watched her wordlessly as she fished around in her purse, pulling out a packet of cigarettes. She took one out and offered it to him. When he shook his head she brought it to her own lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply.

"Detective Jensen told me about Catherine. I'm sorry Nick." Puffs of smoke sailed from her mouth as she spoke. Nick simply shrugged.

"It's my fault you know." he spoke after a few moments silence. Sarah looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"How exactly?"

"I should've seen it coming. I should've known Cath was in danger here." She pursed her lips before taking another drag on her cigarette.

"And my car shouldn't be such a piece of crap. If it wasn't then I would've been at the shop with Emma the morning she was taken."

"You couldn't have known you were going to break down…" Nick began, but she cut him off.

"And **you** couldn't have known Natalie was going to take Catherine when she went jogging yesterday."

He opened his mouth to protest but she placed her hand over it, silencing him.

"You can't blame yourself Nick. And although I don't know Catherine as well as you do, she doesn't strike me as the kind of person that would blame you either."

Nick smiled against her palm, taking hold of her wrist and pulling it gently away from his face.

"You're right. She's not." Sarah returned his smile, and was inwardly thrilled to notice he had yet to release her hand.

"What can I say? I'm good at reading people." Her eyes widened as remembered the other reason she'd come to see him.

"When you, Catherine and Captain Brass left yesterday I started thinking about Natalie. I did a little digging on the Interweb and read up on the cases in Vegas. From what I can tell she is exceptionally organised, obviously likes to be in control and have things planned well in advance." Nick nodded as Sarah took a breath before continuing.

"I'm guessing she'd been planning this thing at the coffee shop for weeks, possibly even months. But there were some things she would've been unable to plan from her prison cell. The house she's holding Ems and Catherine in, for example. She wouldn't of had the time to get from Vegas to here, make the miniature of the shop _and_ go house-hunting. This makes me think that it had to have been a house she already had knowledge of."

Nick's eyebrows rose.

"You got all of that from reading about the cases?"

Sarah nodded. "Just the stuff the newspaper's wrote about."

"You're good." Sarah blushed slightly as they rose from the bench simultaneously, Nick releasing her hand as he did.

"I'm gonna head inside, tell the rest of the team what you told me. Thanks Sarah. This could really help us find Emma and Catherine. I'll keep you posted." Impulsively, Nick leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Sarah's cheek, before turning and heading back inside the lab.

Sarah's blush deepened to a shade of scarlet as she gathered up her things and headed back towards her car, hear heart pounding wildly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is another bit to come from me, but it's written on paper at the mo. Will type it up tomorrow between work and post it then!

Lily  
-x-


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys. Here's the second instalment from me (Lily) Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine leaned back against the railings to which she was bound and closed her eyes, as if sheer will power alone would be enough to purge the cocaine from her system.

The first injection was followed roughly two hours later by a second. Catherine could only assume there would be more. She squeezed her eyes tighter against the tears she could feel threatening.

After the months she'd struggled to get and stay clean, all it took was one psycho bitch with a couple of syringes and she could feel herself becoming hooked. Maybe Natalie killing her wouldn't be such a bad thing; she wasn't sure she had the strength to get clean all over again. The first time she'd had him, this time there would be no one.

"Catherine?" Emma's voice pulled her thankfully from her desperate train of thought.

"Catherine? Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Catherine opened her eyes slowly and after a few moments managed to focus on Emma's worried face next to her.

"I'm alright," she replied, her voice soft and hoarse. Her entire mouth felt bone dry, a side effect of the coke.

"What the hell did that freak put in the syringe!"

Catherine inhaled deeply before she answered.

"Cocaine… I… I used to have a problem…" She cursed her loose tongue, another side effect.

"Shit! How the hell did she know?"

"She does her homework."

Emma paused for a moment, regarding Catherine with concern in her eyes.

"This chick is twisted."

Catherine merely nodded.

Emma sighed, thinking not for the first time since her incarceration that she should've just called in sick.

She opened her mouth to say something more to Catherine, but the words died on her lips as the sound of the door opening and closing resonated around the room.

Catherine saw Natalie approaching at the same time Emma did, their eyes locking on the glinting needle in her right hand.

As she got closer Catherine steeled herself, and when she was close enough Catherine kicked out hard, catching Natalie just below the knee. She crumpled to the ground, hitting it hard as the syringe flew out of her hand and across the room.

"Get the hell away from me," Catherine hissed. Natalie stood after a few moments, limping slightly as she regained her balance.

"You're going to regret that," she said softly.

Catherine simply glared at her.

"Why are you doing this?"

There was a pregnant pause as the two women stared each other down, Emma glancing nervously between them.

"To make him suffer."

Catherine's brow furrowed in confusion, then her eyes widened in shock as it dawned on her who Natalie meant by 'him'.

"Did you think I was stupid? That I was blind and didn't notice the special connection you and Grissom have?"

"Had." Catherine couldn't help correcting her, and was rewarded with a hard punch across the face. The sound echoed around the room as Catherine's head snapped back and hit the railings. Blood trickled down Catherine's jaw and dripped onto the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Emma cried out, struggling against her bonds as Catherine tried to clear her now pounding head.

Natalie simply shot Emma a withering look before stepping closer to the other woman, being mindful of the strawberry blonde's powerful legs.

"I watched the two of you. I could see how much he cares for you. You mean a lot to him. He loves you." Catherine couldn't suppress the bubble of laughter that escaped her mouth, earning her a sharp backhander from Natalie.

"You made him suffer when you took Sara. He was distraught."

The younger woman snorted in contempt. Before Catherine could react Natalie had grabbed her arm, pulled another syringe from her pocket and plunged it into her vein.

"You should have learned by now that I always have a back up plan. Sara is a prime example of that."

As Catherine began to drift, reacting swiftly to the drug coursing through her bloodstream, Natalie leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"The only reason I took Sara in the first place was because I couldn't get to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another cliffie, but yall should be used to that by now lol! Handing back to my Twin for the next part!  
Lily  
-x-


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all...Could we be getting close to a rescue? keep reading to find out!!

Leah

* * *

Nick walked back into the lab a changed man. His little talk with Sarah had lifted his spirits and it showed.

"Hey guys I was just talking with Sarah"

Gil's head snapped up "Sara? You called her?"

"No, she came by" Nick said

"Sara's here? In Santa Monica?" he asked a bit panicked

"Yeah, she lives here"

Gil looked at him "I left Sara in Costa Rica"

Nick laughed "No, not Sara, Sarah…Kellogg…Emma's friend, the Barista…" he explained

Gil made a face "Oh, ok go on"

"Well Sarah is studying to be a forensic psychologist and she did a little digging on Natalie. She brought up some good points. Natalie is very detail orientated. That house…she had to have known it was going to be empty since before she left Vegas. She didn't have enough time to make the miniatures and go looking for an empty house"

The room was silent while everyone stared at Nick.

"Jim…" Gil didn't even have to finish his thought. Brass and Jensen were out the door and walking down the hall to do some research.

Nick locked eyes with Gil and smiled softly, Gil smirked and nodded. "Is Sarah still here?"Gil asked

"No, she just left"

"Go pick her up, I'm sure she wants to be there when her best friend get's rescued."

Nick smiled walking over to Gil, he hugged him "Thanks" he said before walking out of the station.

*

Emma had been working on her bods for over an hour. Her wrists were starting to bleed but she didn't care. Catherine lay just a few feet away, shaking and sweating, and Emma had to help her.

She groaned in frustration "Catherine? Are you still with me?"

Catherine nodded "Yea" she said, her voice barely there

"I've almost…" finally the zip ties holding her to the railing snapped and Emma's arms fell loose. With her ankles still bound she scooted over to Catherine.

"Tell me what I need to do" she said trying to keep Catherine talking. She reached over and moved a sweat soaked strand of hair from Catherine's face.

"I…I need…a…a hospital" she struggled

Emma nodded as she began to work on Catherine's bonds "I know, but right now we don't have that. Is there anything I can do?" she asked

Catherine shook her head "No, I just need to get out of here"


	19. Chapter 19

Here's some more from me (Lily)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Nick left, Grissom lowered himself into a chair next to the layout table and sighed heavily. His eyes fell on the miniature of the houses and sharp pain flitted across his heart. He had been an idiot, he understood that know; he was just sorry that it had taken his separation from her to make him realise how much he needed her. Sure, he'd loved Sara, in his own way. But Catherine was different. She was his soul mate. He smiled wryly at his clichéd choice of words. The smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. What if they found her too late? What if she was… he couldn't bring himself to finish his thought.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Pulling it from his pocket, he winced slightly at the name on the display, before flipping it open.

"Grissom." He tensed as her tinny voice reached his ear.

"Old habits die hard I see."

"Hello Sara."

"I was calling to see how things were going. I might be able to help. I could always fly in and…"

"You don't need to do that," he cut in quickly. "We have everything covered here."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. When Sara spoke again a terse edge had entered her voice.

"Have you found her yet?" Grissom wasn't sure whether 'her' referred to Natalie or Catherine.

"Not yet," he replied. "We're following up some leads."

Silence again.

"Ok. I guess you're fine without me then." Gil immediately understood the hidden meaning in her words, just as Sara understood when he replied,

"Yes. We're fine."

Her deep sigh resonated in his ear, and he was certain it contained a small note of defeat.

After a few moments pause, she finally gave up.

"Goodbye Gil."

"Goodbye Sara."

He disconnected first, slamming the final nail into the coffin of their relationship. He stared at the phone in his hand before the sound of a throat being cleared behind him caused him to turn around, coming face to face with Detective Jensen.

He read her expression quickly, then stood and followed her wordlessly out of the room

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One more bit from me, once I've finished work, then back to StarbucksTink!

Lily  
-x-


	20. Chapter 20

wow, we couldn't log in there for a while, but we are back...here is something from my twin and I'll be posting something more quite shortly!

Leah

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick had arrived at Sarah's building in record time. He was certain he'd broken more than a few speed limits in doing so, and he smiled guiltily at this thought as he climbed the stairs to her flat and knocked sharply on the door.  
It swung open a few moments later to reveal Sarah. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, she had rubber gloves on and an apron covering her black tank top and three quarter length jeans. Her feet were bare.

"Nick? What's going on?" Her brow furrowed in confusion, then her eyes widened. "Have you found them?"

Nick shook his head.

"Not yet, but after I gave the rest of the team your information, my b… my former boss thought you'd want to be around when your help leads us to Emma and Catherine."

He saw her visibly relax at his words, then smile and step back to allow him to pass through into her flat.

"Ok, thanks. I just need to tidy up then we can go. I was cleaning my oven, trying to distract myself." Nick followed her through into the kitchen, and couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the fridge, which had been plastered with photos of Emma and Sarah, so much so that he couldn't tell what color it was.

"You want a drink or something?" Nick turned back round to face Sarah and shook his head. She had removed her gloves and apron and was crouched down putting bottles of cleaning fluid back into a cupboard under the sink.

"You always do that? Clean when you don't want to think about something?"  
Sarah looked up and smiled wryly.

"Yea. Ems is forever taking the mick out of me for it. She says I'm worse than Monica from 'Friends'." Nick laughed, then his face became serious again, his thoughts drifting. Sarah noticed and stood, moving towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Catherine means a lot to you doesn't she?"

He nodded. "She's… always been there, you know? She helped me through some pretty tough stuff. She's like a second mom to me… but she'd probably kick my ass if I ever told her that." Sarah smiled but stayed silent, letting him continue. "I just…"

He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Sarah stepped back as he pulled it from his pocket and brought it to his ear.

"Stokes." Sarah watched his face as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Yea I'm with her now… What?! You have the address?… Ok, thanks Griss, we'll meet you there."

Nick shut off the phone and turned back to Sarah.

"They found the house. Detective Jensen and the team are headed there now." Sarah gasped, then ran from the room.

"I'll get my shoes."

A couple of minutes later they were inside Nick's car. He started it, but didn't pull away.

"Nick? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, then spoke.

"This may be crappy timing, but I was thinking, when all this is over… maybe you and I could get a drink, or something? Get to know each other a little better?"

A bright smile spread across Sarah's face as a blush started creeping up her neck.

"I'd like that."

Nick's smile matched her own as he shifted the car into gear and peeled away from the curb.


	21. Chapter 21

Alright, here's my bit! enjoy!

Leah

* * *

It took a few hours for Emma to get Catherine's wrists undone. She started on their ankles, Emma made quick work of the ankle binds and looked at Catherine.

Catherine's eyes fluttered a bit and her head rolled. She was out of it. Emma sighed, thanking God Catherine was a small woman and she could easily carry her out.

"Cat? Cat listen, can you walk?" Emma asked. Catherine didn't respond. "Alrightie, then I'm gonna have to do this the hard way" Emma stood up and grabbed Catherine by the arm, pulling her up and slipping and arm around her waist.

"You know, if these were different circumstances this would be really hot" Emma joked as she looked around for an exit. She began walking to the front door, supporting Catherine on her side.

That's when the door opened.

Emma froze and locked eyes with Natalie "You're not going to hurt her again"

Natalie pulled out a syringe and advanced on the women. Emma moved and gently placed Catherine down. She was weak from not eating for a few days, but she was going to fight her tooth and nail so she wouldn't hurt Catherine anymore.

Emma jumped on Natalie, scratching and punching, trying to defend herself and the drugged woman a few feet away. Natalie hardly fought back, but plunged a syringe into Emma's neck. Emma cried out in pain as the cocaine was pushed into her artery. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, the syringe still in her neck, convulsing as the massive amount of the drug invaded her system. That syringe was meant for Catherine, but Natalie always had a backup. She pulled another syringe from her pocket. This one wasn't as potent, but it would do. She walked over to Catherine and gave her one swift kick to the ribs before kneeling down and plunging the needle into her arm and leaving it there. She stood up and smiled.

"Say hi to Gil for me" she said before leaving the two women, convulsing from the drug overdose, to die.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok guys. Jen (Lily) here. This next bit was jointly written via the wonder that is MSN last night at some unGodly hour (my time)! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Jensen slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to an abrupt halt outside the house. Jim and Grissom were already out by the time she'd killed the engine and opened her own door. Across the street Nick's car came to a stop, tyres screeching as he slammed on the breaks. He turned to Sarah.

"Stay here ok? I don't want you getting hurt."

As he exited the vehicle and crossed the street, Sarah rolled her eyes and unbuckled her belt. Nick turned at the sound of her footsteps.

"I'm not coming inside. I promise," she said in response to the look he gave her.

He nodded and drew his gun.

"Just… be careful," he said, turning and catching up with Jim and Grissom. She rolled her eyes once more and followed him over to where Jim, Gil and Detective Jensen stood by the other car.

Gil gave Nick a look as he saw Sarah.

"She's gonna wait here," Nick offered as an explanation. "What's the plan?"

"House belonged to Margaret Dell, Ernie's mother. She willed it to him after she died," Jim explained.

"I'm gonna call SWAT," Detective Jensen announced, pulling out her cell phone.

"We don't have time to wait for SWAT!" Grissom exclaimed. "We need to get in there now!" He moved towards the house but Jim stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You can't go in there unarmed. Wait here with Jensen and Sarah. Nick and I'll get them."

Grissom shook his head. "Not a chance Jim. I'm going in there with you."

Jensen had been keeping tabs on the exchange while on hold with the SWAT leader and moved to the trunk of her car. Opening it, she pulled a spare gun she kept there for emergencies out and handed it to Gil.

He looked at the gun. "Are you sure?"

She just nodded sharply. "You're not going in unarmed."

Gil smiled. "Thanks."

He turned back to Jim, checking the clip on the gun before flipping the safety off.

"Ready?" Jim glanced at Nick, who stepped forward and nodded. "Alright. I'll go first."

The three of them advanced on the house, Jim in front, Gil next and Nick bringing up the rear.

Brass reached for the door handle and turned the knob, swinging the door open. He squinted into the darkness before advancing in. He swept the hallway before moving into a side room.

Gil followed, gun pointed in front of him, choosing instead to enter a room a little further down the hall. He could feel Nick behind him as he moved into the darkness, a sense of dread lodging in his stomach like a boulder.

He squinted into the dark room. His eyes refused to adjust to the night-like light, forcing him to rely on his other four senses. As he moved further into the room his foot struck something… something soft. He looked down, barely able to make out the outline of a body. He knelt down. As he got closer her could make out a young female.

"Emma?" he asked, trying to determine if she was alive. Nick crouched beside him, his hand searching along her neck for a pulse.

Certain that Emma was safe with Nick, Gil stood and scanned the room once more. His heart stopped beating as his eyes came to rest on a second body, one he would know anywhere. Catherine was lying, unmoving, in a heap on the floor. He was by her side in an instant, fingers dancing along the skin of her neck, searching frantically for a pulse. Nothing.

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears as he tried to ignore the possibility that they were too late, that he'd lost her.

Suddenly, her felt it. A soft but unmistakable throbbing against his fingertips. She was alive, but barely. Sighing in relief, he scooped her frail body gently into his arms, desperate to get her to an ambulance for help.

As he followed Nick, who'd gathered Emma into his own arms, out of the dark, oppressive room, Gil hugged Catherine tighter to his chest, bringing his head down so it was close enough to whisper in her ear.

"It's over Cath. You're safe now sweetheart, I've got you. We're going to get you to the hospital and you're gonna be just fine. And I'm going to be there with you every step of the way." He paused for a moment, brushing his lips against her temple. "I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

Sarah stood next to Detective Jensen's car, watching nervously as the SWAT team arrived, followed mere seconds later by two ambulances. The street was rapidly descending into chaos; police officers were swarming everywhere.

She had almost demolished her left thumb nail when she saw Nick coming out of the house. Her heart began racing as her eyes fell on Emma's lifeless body hanging limply in his arms. Nick's heart broke as he saw Sarah; he motioned for her to come over, a request she instantly complied with.

"Go with her. She needs you."

Sarah looked at him as he laid her friend on the gurney, moving slightly closer to him as a paramedic pushed her gently out of the way. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. It was quick and she didn't give Nick a chance to respond, but he blushed all the same.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she climbed into the ambulance beside Emma.

Gil moved swiftly to the other waiting ambulance, placing Catherine's body on the gurney. He threw a glance over his shoulder at Jim, who was now out of the house and stood beside Detective Jensen as she spoke with the SWAT team leader. The unspoken question passed between them, and Jim shook his head. Grissom sighed in frustration before following Catherine into the ambulance, the doors closed behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, uber postage in this chapter lol. Hope you like it! There will be more once we've decided who writes the next bit!

Lily  
-x-


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys. Sorry for the lapse in postage! This was written by StarbucksTink, but I'm (LilyStarbuck) posting it, cause she's busy getting her nails done!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both ambulances sped to UCLA medical center and arrived pretty much at the same

time. Both Emma and Catherine were taken into the emergency room and Gil and

Sarah taken to a waiting room not far away. Gil paced as Sara sat biting her

nails.

"You're Sarah right?" Gil asked finally stopping and sitting down next to her

Sarah smiled softly and nodded "Are you Catherine's husband?" She asked

Gil smiled sadly "no, just a really good friend who loves her very much, but has

been too stupid to tell her"

Sarah nodded and looked to the floor "you know I feel guilty. If this didn't

happen I don't think I ever would have met Nick...and as of right now he is the

best thing that ever happened to me"

Gil looked at her "you love him don't you?"

Sarah nodded "I have never felt this way...he's...perfect"

He smiled softly "nick is a great guy, he's lucky to have found a girl like

you...but don't feel guilty, you saved them. Without your research we wouldn't

have found the house."

Sarah looked at him "it still sucks that I might loose my best friend to gain a

boyfriend"

"I might lose my beast friend and the woman I love" he sighed

Sarah looked at him sympathaticly. She took his hand, giving it a light squeeze

"they will be ok, they have to be, we can't live with out them and I think they

know that"

He looked at her, tears pooling in his eyes "no, catherine doesn't know, I left

her...she thinks she's nothing to me, but in reality, she's everything"

Sarah didn't know what to say "She will be ok and you can tell her"

He smiled at her "I hope so"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy! This probably means I should get writing huh?

Lily  
-x-


	24. Chapter 24

Anther little bit from me and it's back to my Twin!

* * *

The team walked in to the waiting room a few moments later. Nick was at Sarah's side in an instant, and arm around her shoulder. "Anything?"

Sarah shook her head and laid it on Nick's shoulder. He kissed her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. "She'll be ok, they both will"

Sarah sighed "I hope so, there is a lot that needs to be said" she said looking at Grissom. He sighed and stood up, walking over to the window.

A doctor walked into the waiting room stopping at the door. "Family of Catherine Willows and Emma Brooks?"

Sarah and Gil both looked up "That's us" Gil said

"We had to sedate both of them, it will be better in the long run to help with withdraws. I am also putting them on a series of medications to help with the over dosing. They are being taken to the ICU so give them about an hour to set up all the IV's and you can go see them. It's going to be touch and go for the next few days; we have plenty to worry about with them. Heart Attacks, seizures Ventricular arrhythmias, Myocardial infarction but with some care I'm sure they can pull through. Right now I just want to take care of their fevers, and then we will take the next step"

Gil nodded "Thank you"

As the doctor tuned and left Gil turned to Sarah and the team "Why don't you guys go get something to eat, I'll stay and call you when we can go in"

Sarah shook her head "No, I don't want to leave Emma"

Nick wrapped his arms around her "There is nothing you can do here babe, come on, you need to eat, you won't do Emma any good if your put in here for malnutrition"

Sarah sighed "fine, but somewhere close"

Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead "ok, you want anything boss?"

Grissom smiled at Nick's nickname for him "No, thanks"

Nick nodded and took Sara's hand, leading her out of the waiting room, the rest of the team followed.

Grissom sighed heavily as he sat in a chair. Looking around at the empty room he began to do the one thing that he could think of. It was something he hadn't done in a long time, but he felt the need.

He folded his hands and bowed his head "Lord, please…don't take her, not yet…"


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys. Lily here. My muse did a runner for a few days, but she's back now! Yay!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, then days, and neither Catherine nor Emma showed any signs of waking. The doctors assured Grissom and Sarah that this was a good thing, but by the end of the first week their concerns had multiplied.

Gil sat alone in the hospital room, his chair in between Emma and Catherine's beds. About an hour or so before he'd finally helped Nick persuade Sarah to go home and get some rest. In the week since the rescue she'd hardly slept or eaten. Gil had made Nick promise to stay with her and ensure she actually got some sleep.

He glanced between the two beds and sighed, grasping Catherine's right hand between both of his own.

His head shot up at the sound of the door opening, his eyes meeting those of Lindsey Willows. She stepped into the room and shut the door, moving to stand beside his chair. Grissom was struck by how much like Catherine she was, despite her darker hair.

She was silent for a moment, staring at her mother's still form.

"How is she?" Her voice was small, similar to when she had been a little girl, and Gil's heart broke for her."

"She's doing ok. The doctor's keeping her sedated for a while, til the drugs are out of her system." Lindsey merely nodded.

"Where's your Grandma?"

"Getting coffee. She hates hospitals." It was Gil's turn to nod. They were silent for a few moments, the only sound in the room the steady beeping of the heart monitors.

"She called." Grissom turned to her, confused. "The day that psycho kidnapped her, she called. But I was out. I didn't get to talk to her…" Her voice broke and he stood quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug, murmuring words of comfort in her ear as she began to cry.

A few minutes later, as her sobs began to subside, she pulled back and wiped the last few tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Uncle Gil. I got your shirt wet."

He smiled. "Don't worry sweetheart. I never liked it anyway." His response earned a small laugh from Lindsey.

"Uncle Jim said you came as soon as Nick called you." Gil nodded. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Butterfly."

A short while later both Lindsey and Grissom looked up as the door opened and a blond woman entered.

"Mr Grissom? My name is Doctor Laura Baker. I'm taking over from Doctor Will Graham in treating Ms Willows and Miss Brooks."

"How are they doing?"

"Miss Brooks' condition has improved a lot since she was brought it. We're reducing her sedative dosage and hope she should regain consciousness soon."

"What about my mom?" Dr Baker smiled softly at Lindsey.

"I'm afraid Ms Willows' condition is still very serious. She was given more cocaine than Miss Brooks, and over a longer period, which means she isn't improving as well as we would like. We're continuing to keep her heavily sedated…"

Dr Baker's voice was cut off abruptly by the shrill wail of the heart monitor next to the bed.

Lindsey and Gil turned, the young woman clinging to Grissom and fighting back tears at the sight of her mother convulsing violently on the bed.

Dr Baker moved quickly, punching the call button next to the monitor and attempting to stabilise Catherine's head. Seconds later another doctor and four nurses rushed into the room, one ushering Gil and Lindsey out into the hallway.

"You need to wait out here so we can help her. We're doing everything we can."

Gil could only stare in horror and pull Lindsey tighter to him as the door swung shut, Dr Baker's frantic voice reaching their ears.

"We're losing her! Get the crash cart!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil I know, but I love cliffies! Back to my Twin!


	26. Chapter 26

Here's my next part! I'm going to leave it up t my twin to fix what she did lol!

* * *

Nick walked into Sarah's apartment and shut the door behind him as Sarah flopped onto the couch. She groaned and kicked off her shoes.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…Bobby fired me today" Sarah said

Nick sat next to her and rubbed her leg "He can't do that, you should be on leave"

Sarah shrugged "Right now I really don't care. I have enough money in the bank to survive on for a few months. Maybe after Em's is better I can get a job with Santa Monica PD"

"Why don't you move to Vegas? I'm sure Catherine would hire you" he smiled "You could move in with me"

Sarah smiled "I could, but I would be away from Emma"

"Bring her along. Really Sar, what is here for you two? You worked in a coffee shop, sure LA is an awesome place, but what does it really hold for you?"

Sarah sighed and lay her head on Nick's shoulder "If Emma agrees, I will"

Nick smiled and kissed her head "Good, come on, let's get you to bed" he said picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He placed her onto the bed and kissed her softly "Sweet dreams darling"

Sarah frowned "You're not going to stay with me?"

"I'll sleep on the couch honey" Nick smiled

She shook her head "No, please stay…hold me?"

Nick smiled "Ok" Walking over to the other side of the queen bed he climbed in and wrapped his strong arms around her. She sighed and snuggled against him, falling asleep quickly.

A few hours later Nick's cell rang, waking him from his light sleep. He gently extracted himself from Sarah and answered "Hello?"

"Nick? It's Grissom, Catherine's not in good shape, she started to convulse while Lindsey and I were in there." He took a breath before breaking down in tears "the last thing we heard was crash cart and they haven't let us in since."

Nick's heart sank as he heard his former boss crying over the phone "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Griss, stay strong"

Nick hung up and turned, shaking Sarah slightly "Baby, Catherine is bad, I have to go"

"I'll come with you" she said getting up

"No, stay, sleep. I'll call you later" he said leaning over and kissing her softly. He left alone, driving back to the hospital, praying the entire way that Catherine would be ok, for Grissom's sake


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Lily here with the next part! Sorry about the uber cliffhanger a couple chapters ago!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Nick saw when he entered the waiting room was Grissom and Lindsey huddled together on the couch. His former boss had an arm securely wrapped around the young woman's shoulders and was doing his best to comfort her. Both their heads turned to face him as he approached, and Nick felt his stomach drop as he noticed fresh tears running down Lindsey's cheeks.

"Anything?" Gil shook his head.

"No. Doctor Baker and the nurses are still in there. We haven't been told anything yet." Nick nodded.

"Where's Lily?" The older man sighed.

"She came back from the cafeteria about a half hour after we were kicked out of Cath's room. She was hysterical. I called Greg and he took her back to the hotel." Nick nodded again and turned his attention to Lindsey.

"How you doing kiddo?" Lindsey shrugged. "You're mom is tough Linds. I'm sure she's gonna be just fine." All she could manage was a weak smile in return.

"How was Sarah?" Gil spoke up.

"She's ok. Managed to get a little sleep. I had to wake her before I left. She wanted to come back but I told her I'd keep her posted."

"Sara came back with you?" Lindsey eyed Gil curiously.

"No Butterfly," he replied, shaking his head. "Sarah is a friend of Emma's, the girl who was found with your mom." Lindsey nodded, and was about to question him further when Doctor Baker appeared in the doorway.

Both Gil and Lindsey stood immediately while Nick turned. All three braced themselves.

"How's my mom" Lindsey blurted out, earning a weary smile from the older woman.

"It was touch and go for a while, but we were eventually able to stabilise Ms Willows." As she spoke the other three occupants of the room relaxed visibly. "We believe that the convulsions were caused by the residual cocaine that's left in her system. We're going to continue to sedate her for a little while longer in order to ensure all the drugs are gone. She's by no means out of the woods yet, but things are a little more hopeful now." She paused briefly, glancing down at a file in her hands.

"Would either of you gentlemen know how to contact Miss Sarah Kellogg? She's down as next of kin for Emma Brooks." At this Nick paled considerably and shot Gil a worried look.

"I do. Is… is there a problem with Emma? Is she ok?"

Doctor Baker smiled again.

"Miss Brooks regained consciousness about 15 minutes ago."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUH DUH DUUUUUHHHHH!!!! Handing back to my Twin for the next part. Reviews make us smile a lot!

Lily  
-x-


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guy's sorry this took me so long! It's back to my twin now! I want to thank all of you for the 105 reviews! and with that I have to say, there is not a single bad revew! I believe we have written OVER 50 pages! I dont know about Lily but this is defo the longest fic I have ever had the pleasure of writing!

Enjoy! and dont forget to click that green link at the bottom and leave us come candy!

xo

Leah

* * *

Emma laid in bed still trying to become fully awake. She was in that state she was usually in when she had to go in early in the morning. After her Monster energy drink wore off she went into a state of catatonia. Her eye's would be drooping and she would be walking around half asleep untill she got a few shots of espresso into her system. That's how she felt now, like she needed a few shots of espresso in her so she could get up.

"Hey Tink" Emma smiled and turned her head

"Hi Belle" she said weakly to Sarah

"I brought you flowers" Sarah said entering the room with a big boquet of lavender and white roses, Emma's favroite flowers and a bunch of ballons.

Emma smiled "Thanks chick, your a sweetie"

Nick walked in right after Sarah and Emma looked at him strangely "Sar?"

"It's ok babe, this is Nick, he saved you" she smiled

Emma smiled softly "Then I owe you" she said laying back and closing her eyes

Nick smiled "You don't owe me anything" he said wrapping his arms around Sarah "You brought me to this girl...so technicly I owe you".

Emma opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow

Sarah giggled and leaned against Nick "You've been asleep so I couldn't tell you; Nick and I are seeing each other"

Emma smiled "That's great Hun! I'm happy for you!"

"There is one problem though" Sarah said biting her lip

Emma looked at her "What's that?"

"Nick lives in Las Vegas"

"That is a problem"

"I want to move there Em's, I want to be with Nick"

"Honey, I'm not gonna stop you"

"But I want you to come with"

Emma laughed "What am I going to do in Vegas? Become a showgirl? I don't think so, my life is here"

"But Em's...I'm not going without you"

"Sar, listen to me, you have a chance to be happy, take it, I'll be just fine here"

Sarah pouted and was about to say something when Nick kissed her cheek "Leave it alone babe, we can convince her later"

Sarah sighed and nodded, noticing that Emma was yawning "You can't possibly be tired"

Emma smiled "Sedation doesn't mean rest Belle"

Sarah smiled "Ok Tink, go to sleep, I'll come see you in the morning"

Emma nodded "Oh Sar?"

"Yea?"

"How's Catherine doing?"

Sarah looked at Nick "She's hanging in there" Nick said "She's strong, she'll be ok"

Emma nodded "I hope so...night"

Nick and Sarah left the room and walked to the car. Nick slipping his arm around Sarah and pulling her close, kissing her temple. "Don't worry babe, if she doesn't come, we can commute. LA isn't that far from Vegas. It's a forty-five minute flight. We can do it."

Sarah sighed "I don't want to commute Nick; I want to be able to see you whenever I want, surprise you at work and wake up next to you every morning." She paused "If she doesn't come around, I will go anyways. We can commute for friendship, but I won't commute for love."


	29. Chapter 29

I'M BAAAAAAACK!!!! I tell you guys, 12 LOOOONG days without Internet is a most cruel and unusual torture! But I'm back now, armed with the next chapter!!! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil sat alone in Catherine's room, the incessant beeping of the heart monitor attached to her frail body his only companion. He'd sent a reluctant Lindsey back to the hotel with her grandmother a couple of hours previously, armed with the promise of immediate notification of any change in her mother's condition. Gil knew she needed to rest, but part of him had been pained to see her go; without her the hospital room felt considerably more oppressive and bleak.

Nick had stopped by shortly after with an update on Emma. Gil had been pleased to hear that she seemed to be recovering well so far. But as his eyes had settled on Catherine's still form he'd felt a twinge of jealousy that she hadn't been the one to regain consciousness.

Now, as he sat in virtual solitude, every fibre in his being was willing for some flicker of life. He scooted his chair a little closer and grasped her right hand between both of his own. He leant forward, so close that he could see his breath slightly ruffling the strands of her strawberry blond hair that rested near her ear.

"Catherine? Cath, I know you're still there, and I know on some level you can hear me. At least I hope you can. You have to wake up now sweetheart… I know I haven't been very good at showing it, but you mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do without you. The months I spent in Costa Rica, not seeing you everyday, not hearing your voice, seeing your smile… I felt like a huge part of me was missing." He paused, his gaze shifting to her face, searching in vain for a flicker of her eyelids, a movement, anything that would indicate she was waking up, that she was coming back to him.

"I missed you. I know if you were awake you'd probably roll your eyes and give me a look, but it's true. I missed the way you'd just walk into my office without knocking, the way you'd instinctively know if a case was bothering me and how you'd make sure I took care of myself. I missed they way you used to tease me about being 'politically tone deaf'… I think that was the phrase you used. And you were right. You always were… are." He sighed deeply, scrubbing one of his hands across his face before returning it to its original position wrapped around her much smaller one.

"I missed your strength. You are one of, if not the strongest person I know. Some of the cases I've seen you work, some of the things you've experienced in your life, a lesser person wouldn't of survived. But you did. I missed your passion, your tenacity… Of course I missed your tush" He paused again, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he echoed words he'd spoken to her before. "… Please Cath… I don't know what else to say, except that I love you with all my heart. Even through everything with Sara you have to know that it was always you, always has been. You have to wake up now…. I need you to…"

He sighed again, part in frustration and part through relief that he'd finally managed to get everything off his chest. Bowing his head, he let it rest on the edge of the bed.

Gil closed his eyes, fighting the exhaustion that was invading his body before squeezing Catherine's hand gently.

He froze then shot bolt upright in his chair, certain he'd imagined it. Imagined the feel of her fingers fluttering softly against his hand. His eyes shot to her face and he tentatively squeezed again, holding his breath in anticipation. This time he was certain. His heart soared and a smile spread across his face as he saw her eyelids begin to flicker before opening fully.

She blinked a few times, then her blue eyes finally met his. She was awake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Now it's the turn of my Twin!  
Lily  
-x-

P.S. Shameless self plug, but I've written an angsty little one shot/song fic thingy which should be posted sometime today... if any of you feel like reading it...


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! So sorry about the delay...I have been sooo busy and BLOCKED lately! it has been tough writing this i have to admit. but here it is! enjoy!

* * *

Catherine's eyes met Gil's and he smiled at her "Hey there"

She furrowed her brow in confusion "Gil?"

He nodded

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a raspy voice.

Gil picked up a cup of water that was next to her bed and gently slipped his hand behind her head "I heard you needed me so I came flying back" He smiled "I couldn't let my best friend get kidnapped and not be here to try and find her"

She took a drink and laid her head back, closing her eyes and trying to will the dizziness that was swimming in her brain to go away. "Best friend? I find that hard to believe." She said coldly, and she didn't care. He left her and she missed him every day since. She hated him; she hated him for loving Sara and not her.

He sighed "I deserve that"

She opened her eyes against her body's wishes. "Damn right you deserved it! You left me and if you expect everything to be like it use to you have another thing coming." She said before her body began to spasm with coughs. Gil frowned and tried to help her sit up but she forced him away. "Don't touch me!"

Gil backed away, startled "Cath?"

Dr. Baker entered and helped her calm down before beginning to examine her. Gil stayed in a corner like a wounded puppy until Catherine spoke to him. "Gil?"

He looked at her "Yes Catherine?"

She bit her lip before she spoke. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have jumped on you like that…"

Gil looked at her curiously. He was about to say something when Dr. Baker spoke. "Everything looks good Catherine. Mr. Grissom, can I speak to you out in the hall?"

Gil nodded and followed her out. She turned to him "Mr. Grissom, Catherine is going to have severe mood swings as she detoxes…for the time being I wouldn't take anything she says to you seriously. She is going to be the hardest on you."

Gil raised his eyebrow "Why me?"

Dr. Baker smiled softly at him "Judging by what just happened, she cares for you very much. Dare I say she loves you? Patients like this are always hardest on the one person that they are in love with."

Gil's heart was confused on being overjoyed or crushed. He had always wanted to hear Catherine herself tell him that, not a doctor in a hospital explaining why the love of his life was lashing out at him.

Gil sighed "what can I do?"

Dr. Baker looked at him curiously "Do you love her?"

Gil bit his lip, nodding "She is…she holds my heart in her hands…I love her more than anything"

Dr. Baker smiled and reached out, touching his arm gently. "Then keep loving her, she needs you, no matter what she says, throws at you or how many times she tells you she hates you just know that the woman you love is in there, and she loves you back."

Gil smiled at her softly "Thank you"

When Nick got the call Catherine was awake he was asleep, holding on to Sarah like she was a life line. The past few days they had become inseparable, Sarah went everywhere with Nick because he was afraid that Natalie would come and take her away from him, just like she tried to take Catherine from Griss. They still hadn't found her even though they had every airport in California on surveillance for her as well as border checks and CHP on the lookout. It was as if she disappeared off the face of the earth, and that didn't sit right with Nick.

He kissed Sarah softly, waking her from her soft sleep. "Hey babe, guess what?"

"Mmmm, what?" Sarah asked with a yawn

"Catherine woke up" he grinned

Sarah looked at him with wide eyes "That's incredible! I'm so happy! Come on, let's go see her!" she said getting out of bed.

Nick chuckled and followed her out of bed pulling on his clothes.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys!!!! Here's the next part from me! Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Gil had hung up with Nick he called Greg. The younger man's excitement was palpable over the line; he'd obviously been extremely concerned about Catherine. He'd disconnected quickly, a hurried promise to inform Lindsey, Lily and the rest of the team the last thing Gil had heard. He slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and approached Catherine's room, pausing at the door. Closing his eyes, he sighed, searching for the strength he was going to need to help her through this, at the same time steeling himself for another onslaught of her wrath. Turning the handle, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, letting it shut softly behind him. Her head turned at his entrance, her gaze locking with his.

"Cath… could we have a truce?" She stared at him for a moment and Gil tensed almost imperceptively. Catherine closed her eyes briefly, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

"I would love to," she replied, gesturing to the chair beside her bed. He returned her smile and settled himself into the chair. He instinctively reached for her hand but stopped himself before he could touch her, instead letting his hand rest on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I've been kidnapped by a psycho who pumped me full of cocaine and left me to die in a dirty house. I'm one more V Fib away from breaking into a rousing rendition of 'Oh What a Beautiful Morning'. How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?!" Gil was shocked by the venom in her voice but tried not to let it affect him, remembering the doctor's words.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip, dropping her gaze to her lap. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's ok sweetheart," he replied, gently grasping her hand between both of his own. "It's just the drugs. Dr Baker said your moods could be a bit off."

"Yeah well it sucks," she pouted and Gil couldn't help but smile at how much she sounded like Lindsey. Catherine narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "Any particular reason why you find my hospital stay so amusing?"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm very happy to be sat here talking to you." He paused, his voice dipping. "There were a few moments after you were brought in that I didn't think… we all thought we were going to lose you…"

Her gaze softened and she squeezed his hand.

"You know Gil, despite what I may say, I … I'm really glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Cath." He held her gaze for a long moment, trying to properly convey the meaning behind his words. "Besides," he continued after a couple of minutes. "You really sounded like Lindsey when you said that." Catherine laughed at this, and Gil felt his heart soar.

"Does she know what's happened?"

Gil nodded. "Jim sent Vega to your house when they found out you were missing. Said she threatened to hitch to the airport. Like mother like daughter." She rolled her eyes. "She flew out with your mom just after we found you. I called Greg, he said he was going to tell her so she should be here soon…"

Gil was barely able to finish his sentence when the door flew open and Lindsey came running in.

"Mom!" Catherine just had time to released Gil's hand before her daughter wrapped her arms tightly around her, burying her face in her chest. "I was so worried!"

"It's ok sweetheart," Catherine soothed, smoothing Lindsey's hair back before pressing a gentle kiss to her head. "I'm ok. The doctor says I should be just fine."

Gil turned and saw Lily hovering in the doorway. Standing, he offered her his seat beside Catherine's bed, which she gladly sank into. As he reached the door Catherine looked up.

"You're not going to stay?"

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to get some coffee and check in with Greg. You spend some time with Lindsey." He smiled, then slipped from the room, pulling the door shut.

When Nick and Sarah arrived they found Greg and Gil sat outside Catherine's room, talking and drinking coffee. Nick was immediately concerned.

"Griss? Is everything ok?" Sarah squeezed his hand gently.

"Everything's fine Nicky. I left her talking to Lindsey and her mom. I figured they'd need some time alone after all that's happened." At his words, Nick relaxed visibly before his attention was drawn to Greg, who coughed loudly and motioned towards Sarah. Nick smiled.

"Sarah, this is Greg Sanders, CSI Level 3 and one of my best friends. Greggo, this is Sarah Kellogg." The pair shook hands, and Greg shot Nick a knowing look at the mention of Sarah's name.

"Oh… So this is the profiler extraordinaire that's finally managed to pin down our cowboy? Nice to put a face to the name Sair." Nick blushed slightly, Gil rolled his eyes and Sarah just laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too Greg. Nick's told me a lot…"

"It's all lies!!!" Greg interrupted, causing the other three to laugh. "You're British? That's hot!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Nick's jaw clenched a little while Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Down boy. I'm taken." Greg pouted and slumped back down into his seat, muttering something about 'the other guys on the team always getting the best women'. She chuckled before turning back to Nick. "Hun? While Catherine's with her mum and daughter, could we pop by and see Ems? We can let her know Catherine's awake."

Nick nodded. "That sounds like a plan. We'll be back soon. Hey Griss? You think Cath would mind if we paid her a visit?"

Gil smiled. "I'm sure she'd love that. Plus I'm sure she'd like to thank Sarah herself for all her help." Sarah lowered her head and smiled wryly while Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her down the corridor.

"I like her," Greg piped up after they'd walked away.

"Me too Greg. I think she's going to be good for Nick," Gil replied. Greg was silent for a moment.

"It's not fair! Everyone's getting paired up except me!! What's wrong with me?"

"Where do I start?" Gil muttered.

Once they were out of earshot Sarah leaned into Nick.

"Hey Nicky? Do you know if Greg has a girlfriend?"

Nick glanced at her. "Why? You thinking of trading me in already?"

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow. "No… But I do have an idea…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like. Let us know by clicking on that lil button that says 'Review'!!!!

Back to my Twin now!

Lily  
-x-


	32. Chapter 32

Ok guys, sorry it took so long, Ive been super busy...no excuse I know...ENJOY!

* * *

Sarah knocked softly on Emma's door before opening it. "Hey Tink? You decent?"

Emma chuckled "Yea, come on in"

Sarah opened the door and gasped in surprise. Emma was standing up, dressed, packing what little she had in the hospital room into a bag.

"Your being released?" Sarah asked with a smile

Emma grinned and come over, pulling her into a hug "Yeah! Didn't they call you?"

Sarah hugged her "twin" tightly "No they didn't…well they might have…We got a call that Catherine was awake and decided to come down. I wanted to see you before we saw her though"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Emma said releasing Sarah "I can't wait to see her!"

"We're gonna go see her in a few, but right now I wanna talk to you" Sarah said

"Ok" Emma said cautiously

"You need a boyfriend" Sarah said bluntly

Emma rolled her eyes "Sarah!" she whined

"No listen, I have the perfect guy for you" she smiled

Back out in the hall Greg and Gil sat side by side in silence.

"You think you and Cath will get married?" Greg asked out of the blue.

Gil looked at him "I hope so" he smiled

Nick walked over to them and sat down next to Greg

"So Grego…how would you like to go on a double date with me and Sarah?"

Greg looked at him "Depends, who would I be dating?"

Nick grinned like the Cheshire Cat and looked down the hall. Greg followed his gaze to a Emma, who was standing there in a short skirt, high heels and a tank top. She looked like a young rock star, a Gwen Stefani almost except without the platinum blonde hair.

Greg's jaw dropped "Woah"

Nick smiled and gave a thumbs up to Sarah who smiled and looked Emma. Emma smiled at Greg. "Is that him?"

Sarah grinned "yup"

Emma bit her lip "He's cute" she said beginning to walk over to him. She stopped a few feet in front of him and smiled "Hi there"

Greg gave her his best goofy grin "Hi cutie"

Emma giggled and Gil rolled his eyes before standing up and going back into Catherine's room

* * *

See that link....click and leave us some candy!

Back to my Twin now!

xo

Leah


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys. I'm really sorry about how long it's taken me to update *cowers from angry looks* Uni has been stupid, there's like SOOOOO much to do and not enough hours in the day to do them (hence why I'm normally still up at 4 am, StarbucksTink will be able to vouch for that lol!) Plus Bette has been playing up recently. That girl is gonna get such a kick unless she bucks her ideas up soon!!! Anywa, you don't need to hear all about my dramas (of which there have been plenty recently), all yall care about is the post!!! Without further ado, here it is!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gil entered the room all three heads turned, smiling a greeting which he returned.

"I would've been back sooner but Nick and Sarah arrived and wanted to know how you were doing." Seeing Catherine's eyebrow raise he pre-empted her question. "Sarah Kellogg."

"Emma's friend? The British barista?"

Gil grinned. "Yep."

"I knew it!" Catherine smiled triumphantly. "About time that boy started listening to me."

"Greg's been introduced to Emma. He's smitten already."

"Is she ok?"

"She's going to be fine. She's being released today."

"That's good," she smiled, leaning back against the pillows and closing her eyes. The moment's silence that followed was broken by a loud growling noise. Catherine's eyes shot open and she, Gil and Lily turned to look at Lindsey, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I may have forgotten to eat breakfast."

Gil chuckled, Catherine rolled her eyes and Lily stood from her chair.

"Why don't we get you fed. I could use some coffee." They said their goodbyes and exited the room, leaving Catherine and Gil alone.

A few minutes later Catherine broke the vaguely uncomfortable silence that had engulfed them.

"How was Costa Rica?"

"Interesting, peaceful. I saw species of insect I'd only ever seen before in books!" Catherine couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

There was a brief pause, before Catherine spoke again.

"I'm sorry about before."

Gil looked at her and smiled softly, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok Cath. Like the doctor said, it's just the drugs and withdrawal affecting your mood. It won't last."

"I hope it ends soon," she replied quietly, lowering her chin to her chest in an attempt to avoid his eyes. "I don't like hurting the people I care about." Releasing her hand, he moved from his chair to perch next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her head to rest against him, stroking her hair tenderly to sooth her frazzled nerves.

After a moment, Catherine pulled back from his embrace slightly so she could look at him, his arms remaining lightly round her waist.

"Thank you, for coming… For being here with me…"

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, smiling as he pulled back.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

She smiled at him for a moment, before a thought struck her.

"How's Sara?"

"Fine. She's still in Costa Rica." Catherine tensed, a frown covering her features as she pulled from his embrace.

"Well, I guess you'll be wanting to get back to her. Don't let me take up anymore of your time."

Gil sighed inwardly.

"Cath…" he began, reaching out to touch her arm. She jerked roughly away from his hand.

"Stop. You're obviously dying to get back to playing Tarzan in the jungle with her. I won't keep you. I'm fine. Thank you so much for rescuing me." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Stop! Sara meant nothing to me, it was just…"

"Don't you *dare* lie to me Gil Grissom!" She glared angrily at him, the volume of her voice raising slightly. "I saw how you reacted when Natalie took her! So don't you dare think about telling me she means nothing to you!"

"Enough Catherine!" His sudden outburst shocked her into silence. "Stop trying to pick fights with me. It's not going to work. I don't care what you do, what you say or how many times you tell me you hate my guts and wish I was dead! You're not going to push me away dammit! I love you too much to let you do that!"

Her mouth fell open, completely stunned by his words. It took her a few moments, but she finally regained her voice.

"What do you mean you lo…" Before she could complete the sentence however, the door swung open and Greg, Sarah, Nick and Emma entered the room, smiling brightly. Their smiles faltered a little as they sensed the tension between the two.

"Is this a bad time?" Greg asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it worth the wait?? Review and let us know! Back to my Twin for the next bit. Hopefully it won't take as long as mine did!  
Lily  
-x-


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry this took me so long guys....been busy...hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gil turned at the sound of Greg's voice "Yes!" he snapped

The group all jumped simultaneously and shuffled out the door. Gil turned back to Catherine, there was a long silence in the room, both of them just staring at each other until Catherine spoke.

"What do you mean you love me? You ran off with Sara, you followed her to Costa Rica to build a tree house in the jungle."

Gil sat in the chair next to her bed, looking at her in the eyes. "I did, and I was stupid. I couldn't see that what I really needed had been in front of me for over twenty years. "

Catherine searched his face. She was torn between blowing up and throwing him out or kissing him senseless. "Gil…I don't…I…"

Gil shook his head "You don't love me, I knew this was a mistake" he said standing up and walking out of the room before she could say a word.

* * *

leave us some feedback! :)

I know, I'm soooooooooooooo EVIL!!!! :)


	35. Chapter 35

hehe you really thought I would leave you with that? here's the next part!

* * *

Gil walked past Nick, Sarah, Emma and Greg without a word. He walked straight out of the hospital and found himself at a park a half an hour later. It was filled with children running around in the hot Los Angeles sun. He sat on a bench and scrubbed his hand over his face. 'Stupid. How could I have been so stupid' he thought He looked up and his eye caught a couple sitting on a blanket. He laughed, it almost looked like Catherine and himself. The redheaded woman was laying down, her head in the older man's lap. He softly stroked her hair while she talked. Tears came to his eyes and he had to look away. He would never know what that would be like for him and Catherine. He was just about to stand when Lindsey Willows walked up.

"We need to talk" She said quite sternly

"Linds, really now is not the time-"

"What did you say to my mother?"

Gil looked at her "Why?"

"Why? Because she is laying in her hospital bed sobbing her heart out like she did when Dad died! What the hell did you tell her?"

Gil sighed, looking away from the young woman he thought of as a daughter "I told her I loved her."

Lindsey looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Then why are you here and she is there crying her eyes out?"

"Because she doesn't love me" Gil blurted out.

Gil got confused and looked at Lindsey when he heard her begin to laugh

"What's so funny?"

"You! You are! I can't believe what you just said…it has to be a joke!"

"No joke Lindsey, your Mother doesn't love me"

"Then why does she keep a photo of you and her on her bed table? Why does she always say 'I wish Gil was here to see this' when something awesome happens? Why did she once tell me that her heart belonged to you when we were playing truth or dare late one night? And why the hell is she crying like she lost the best thing that ever happened to her?"

Gil looked at her "She really said that?"

Lindsey nodded "She loves you, and so do I"

Gil cracked a smile and pulled his surrogate daughter to him, hugging her tightly "Thanks baby girl"

Lindsey smiled, hugging him back "Anytime…daddy" she chuckled

He chuckled and pulled back. "Come on, I have some proposing to do but first I have to go get a ring"

* * *

okie, back to my twin now! we love candy, so click that green link and leave us some!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys. Lily here. Sorry it's taken AGES, had no inspiration or time (I'm actually supposed to be writing an essay for Thursday but didn't think it was wise to ignore my first bit of inspiration in a while lol)

* * *

Greg, Nick, Emma and Sarah sat outside Catherine's room, listening to the sporadic muffled sobs from the overwrought woman inside, having witnessed Gil's abrupt departure that preceded a fleeting visit from Lindsey.

"What the hell did he say to her?" Nick sighed as Greg and Emma shrugged.

"He told her he loved her, but he doesn't think she loves him, which is the biggest load of bollocks I've ever heard!" Sarah's three companions stared at her.

"How the hell?" Greg exclaimed.

"I have exceptional hearing," Sarah replied with a shrug. Emma giggled and Nick smiled, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Greg shook his head before noticing movement at the end of the hall.

"The wanderer returns." He gestured to Gil, who was walking back along the corridor, a smiling Lindsey by his side.

"Griss man. You really need to get back in there. She's been crying ever since you left," Nick stood and approached his former boss, allowing Lindsey to slip into his seat.

"I know. But I'm hopefully going to fix that," he replied with a smile. He moved past Nick, entering Catherine's room and letting the door shut behind him.

Emma and Sarah turned to each other, huge smiles on their faces.

"He's totally gonna propose!" They exclaimed in unison, causing Nick and Greg to stare at them, mouths hanging open. Lindsey grinned.

"Sarah! Get that uber ear of yours glued to that door! We wanna hear everything!" Emma reached past Lindsey and shoved her best friend out of her seat and towards the door.

"Ouch Tink! No need to get rough!"

"Quit complaining, you know you like it rough," Emma replied with a wink, causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up! He's speaking…"

* * *

I know it's short, but once the essay's out of the way I'll write the next bit! Don't forget to hit that little green button :D  
Lily  
-x-


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys. Essay done (WHOOP) so, as promised, here's the next little bit from me

* * *

Gil shut the door behind him as he entered the room, his eyes falling on Catherine's form. She was on her side facing away from the door. His heart broke as her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. He crossed swiftly to the bed, perching on the edge behind her.

"Catherine." He spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on her arm. Her crying faltered and she tensed at his touch before turning to face him. Her eyes were red rimmed and watery, her cheeks glistening with the tracks of her tears. Gil's heart lurched at the knowledge that he was the one who had caused her sorrow.

He moved his hand from her arm up to her face to wipe away a few stray tears but she batted it away before he could make contact with her skin.

"Cath I…"

"Don't!" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, moving away slightly.

"Cath please listen to me…"

"Why the hell should I?" she interrupted again. "You didn't listen to me earlier. You didn't let me speak, you just walked away from me… *again*"

He winced inwardly at the icy tone that laced her words.

"You know, I don't even know how I fell in love with such an arrogant, self centred bastard like you!"

"Dammit Catherine!" Gil's voice rose. "Why do you have to turn what could be a beautiful moment into an argument?"

She shifted so she was sat up against the pillows, pinning him with a cold stare before replying, her volume matching his.

"Well I'm sorry for being angry and hurt at you walk… Wait," her voice dropped and her eyes widened, his words finally registering. "What do you mean, 'what could be a beautiful moment'?"

He smiled at her confused expression, reaching down to grasp her hand gently in his.

"I didn't come back to argue with you. After I left, Lindsey and I had a very… enlightening conversation." Catherine's eyebrow rose but she stayed silent. "I've never been very good with words Cath. At least when they pertain to my emotions… I love you Catherine, I have ever since I first met you. I need you to know that after all these years, after everything I've done, you're the only person I could ever imagine spending the rest of my life with."

Her mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes widened once more as Gil released her hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box. He opened it slowly to reveal the diamond engagement ring nestled inside.

"Will you marry me?"

Catherine stared, too stunned to speak. After a few moments Gil's smile began to falter, but before he could speak a voice broke through the silence.

"For God's sake Cath say something!" Nick shouted through the door. "We're dying out here!"

This seemed to jolt Catherine from her trance. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Gil slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into his arms, pressing a tender kiss to her lips as squeals, giggles and one 'Hell Yeah!' from Greg filtered through from the corridor.

* * *

I know. We were nice for once, how shocking! Passing back to my Twin now :D  
Lily  
-x-  
P.S. Don't forget to hit the green button and give us some sugar!!!


	38. Chapter 38

A week later Catherine was up and walking. Her injuries were healing quite nicely and her doctors were ok with letting her go home as long as she saw her personal physician as soon as possible. Lindsey was helping pack up her things when Gil walked in. Catherine had her back to the door and he signaled Lindsey to be quiet as he snuck up behind Catherine and covered her eyes with one hand. She giggled softly.

"Hum, who could it be? Ecklie?" she teased

He uncovered her eyes and brought up his other hand that was holding a beautiful bunch of red roses. This distracted her and he was able to attack her neck with kisses. She erupted into a fit of giggles and she pulled away, turning to him and kissing him.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and continued packing. They broke apart a few moments later. "Hi" she smiled

"Hi" he grinned "You almost ready?"

"Yup, just need to take my bag out to the car" She smiled "I'm so happy to finally be out of here"

He picked up her bag "I'm sure you are. I got us a room at a nice hotel down the street…and yes Lindsey I got you your own room" he winked

Lindsey grinned at him "Thanks daddy"

Catherine looked at her, surprised "Daddy?"

Lindsey shrugged "It feels right" she smiled walking out of the room

Catherine grinned "She keeps surprising me"

Gil kissed her temple "That's what they are supposed to do" he said slipping an arm around her waist and walking out of the room with her.

They walked down the hall and stopped at the elevator. Gil set the bag down and pulled Catherine close "You hungry?"

She nodded "The food here was good, but I would love a good steak"

Gil chuckled "What milady wants, she gets. We shall go to the best steakhouse in LA."

Catherine laughed as the elevator dinged "We don't have to go that fancy"

Gil let go of her and picked up the bag "Yes we do, we have a lot to celebrate" he said stepping into the elevator.

Twenty feet away, right around the corner Natalie Davis, dressed as a nurse's aide listened closely to the conversation. She smiled wickedly and turned away, walking the opposite direction.

Gil and Catherine walked out of the hospital hand in hand. He put her bag in the trunk of the rental car and drove her and Lindsey to Morton's Steakhouse in Beverly Hills. They walked in and immediately got a table. Sitting down in the crowded restaurant Gil looked around, noticing people were staring at Catherine.

"Cath, people are looking at you…" he whispered

Catherine looked around and smiled "Oh it's nothing, they think I'm someone else." She shrugged

Gil raised an eyebrow "Who?"

Catherine picked up her menu "An actress, Marg Helgenberger or something. What are you going to get?"

Gil looked at her oddly "And you're not phased by this?"

"Nope" Catherine said not even looking up "I'm use to having everyone in a room look at me, remember?"

He chuckled and shook his head "You never cease to amaze me"

After dinner Gil drove back to the hotel and escorted the girls to their rooms. After making sure Lindsey was ok in hers he walked back to his and Catherine's and sat on the bed. "Wanna go have a drink?"

Catherine shook her head and laid down next to him "I'm kinda tired. All I wanna do is snuggle up with you in this big soft bed and not wake up till we have to go home."

"I think I can accommodate that" he smiled "Jim brought your bag from the other hotel over so your pajama's should be in the closet" he said getting up to find his.

He turned back to her and heard her softly snoring. Smiling he gently removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He changed and slipped into bed with her, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead "Goodnight my love, sweet dreams"


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys. Sorry this has been a long time coming, but my muse has been playing up, plus I had two essays and my birthday as well. But, it's a longer than normal chapter just to try and make up for it :D. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Catherine awoke from a sound sleep, stretching and yawning as she opened her eyes. Taking in her surroundings she smiled and rolled onto her side, the smile fading slightly as her hand came into contact with the mattress. She relaxed visibly as she became aware of the shower running in the next room. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she slipped from the bed and headed towards the partially closed bathroom door, her hands travelling to the bottom of her tank top, intent on joining her fiancé in the shower.

Just as she was poised to pull it off and over her head, a knock sounded at the door.

"One minute!" she called, suppressing a frustrated groan as she readjusted her shirt and changed course toward the main door. Catherine sighed and wrenched open the door to reveal… an empty hallway. Brow furrowing in confusion she glanced to the left and right but saw no one. She moved to step back inside when something on the floor caught her eye. Bending at the waist she scooped up the white envelope and re-entered the room, the door shutting behind her with a gentle click.

Catherine turned the envelope over in her hands, discovering her name written in small, neat script on the front. Shrugging, she slipped a nail under the glued flap and started to open it.

Suddenly, the brittle paper ripped completely, fluttering from her grasp to the floor as it's contents spilled out.

Catherine's eyes widened in horror as the white powder billowed into the air, covering her hands, shirt and the carpet around her feet. With a jerking motion she twisted her head away, desperate to prevent herself from inhaling any. Shaking, she began rubbing her hands together, attempting to remove the substance from her skin. Her breathing became quick and shallow, her heart racing as she tried in vain to stave off the panic that was building. Glancing down she realised the rubbing wasn't working, at the same time noticing the white splotches that adorned her black top.

Gil had just wrapped a towel around his waist after stepping from the shower when the door burst open and Catherine dashed in, heading straight for the sink. She was shaking violently and hyperventilating as she roughly twisted the hot tap, shoving both her hands under the water and scrubbing them with the nail brush that had rested next to the faucet.

"Cath? Sweetheart?" When she didn't respond he stepped up behind her, looking at her face in the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Catherine what's wrong? What's happened?" He moved to wrap his arms around her waist but she jerked away from him, increasing the vigour of her scrubbing. Glancing down he saw the fair skin of her hands had changed to an angry red, almost raw from the rough bristles of the brush.

"Sweetheart, you're going to hurt yourself. Stop. Talk to me please."

She shook her head, struggling to regain control of her breathing. Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around her and clasped her hands in his, stilling their movement. He gently pried the brush from her shaking grasp and placed it on the counter before turning her round to face him. Gil lifted her chin til her watery gaze met his.

"What's happened honey?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the tightness of her chest allowed no sound to escape. She gestured to the other room.

"I'll be right back." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and headed out of the bathroom, determined to get to the bottom of what had upset her so much. His eyes fell upon the shredded envelope on the floor, its white contents surrounding it.

He frowned, crouching down for a closer look. His eyes widened as realisation hit him and he dashed back into the bathroom, where he found Catherine sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. The shirt she had been wearing was lying in the bottom of the bath tub.

Gil was by her side in an instant, pulling her onto his lap and rocking her gently as she sobbed against his chest, silently vowing to make Natalie pay for everything she'd done to the woman he loved.

Greg, Emma, Sarah and Nick entered the elevator, Greg pushing the button for the fourteenth floor as the doors started to close.

"You think Gil and Catherine will mind us turning up unannounced?" Emma asked, absentmindedly staring at the carpet.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Nick replied over the top of Sarah's head. She twisted and looked up, glancing from him to Emma and finally to Greg.

"I think I'm gonna have to remember to wear heels around you three. I thought just Ems was bad, but with you and Greg I'm going to end up with major neck ache!" The others laughed as Nick tightened his grip on her waist.

"I could always be persuaded to give you a massage to help with the neck ache," he said softly, causing Sarah to flush and Emma and Greg to laugh harder, leaning against each other.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Emma and Sarah exited first, with the two men lagging behind a little.

"So Tink, you and Greggo huh?" Emma shot her a side ways glance, causing Sarah to chuckle.

"How did you…" Sarah grinned while Emma rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the side. "Smart ass."

Just as Sarah was about to retort a figure came barrelling down the corridor between them, knocking Emma against the wall as they dashed past.

"Twat," Sarah muttered before turning to Emma. "You ok Tink?" When she didn't reply, Sarah stepped closer, eyes widening at the sight of Emma's pale face.

"Ems? Emma what's wrong honey?"

Emma's reply was so quiet that Sarah had to strain to hear it.

"I… it was her."

"What?! You don't mean…"

Emma nodded and Sarah span round to face Nick and Greg.

"It was Natalie."

Both men glanced at each other before sprinting off down the corridor after the deranged woman, leaving the girls sat on the floor, Sarah doing her best to comfort her terrified friend.

* * *

Back to my Twin now. Hopefully she won't leave you hanging as long as I did :) (Don't forget to review!!!)  
Lily  
-x-


	40. Chapter 40

Emma sat on the couch in the hotel room, clinging to Sarah as Catherine showered and put on fresh clothes. Gil paced the room and stopped dead as there was a knock on the door. He opened it just as Catherine stepped out of the bathroom, joining the girls on the couch.

Nick and Greg entered, out of breath and pissed as hell. "She got away" Greg said bracing his hands on his knees like he had just run a marathon.

"What? What the hell do you mean she got away? How could she get away?" Sarah asked, her voice becoming an octave higher and her accent even thicker.

Emma looked up at her friend "Sar, calm down, they tried"

Nick paced around, clenching his fists. Suddenly he reared back and punched the wall "Fuck! I had her, I was so damn close and she just…" he growled in frustration.

Gil walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, you tried, we'll get her, this is far from over."

Nick looked at him and nodded.

Catherine had pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking herself softly "I wanna go home"

Gil looked at his love and his heart broke. She was so fragile, scared. "Done, we will be on the next flight. Nick can you make the arrangements?"

He nodded, pulling out his phone and calling the airport.

A few weeks later:

Sarah and Emma got out of their rental car and grabbed their dresses. Walking into the church Nick came out in his tux and Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Hey babe" Nick smiled leaning against the door.

Emma whistled and Sarah shot her a look "Mine" she growled shoving her dress into Emma's hands and hugging Nick, giving him a long kiss.

Emma laughed "You can have him" she said walking into the church to the bridal room

"Catherine?" She called opening the door "Sarah and Nick are out there exchanging body fluids" she laughed turning to see Catherine bent over the glass table, preparing a line of cocaine.

Emma dropped the dresses "Catherine! No!"

Catherine jumped and knocked the powder onto the floor. "Shit" she cursed and keeled down in her white gown looking for a rock.

Emma ran over and grabbed Catherine who struggled against her "Let me go, I need it!"

"No! No you don't!" Emma cried trying to get Catherine up off the floor. After a few moments of struggling and dodging Catherine's swings Emma finally was able to wrap her arms around Catherine and restrain her "Hey, hey, come on now, relax" she said rocking with her trying to calm her. Catherine started to sob, pleading with Emma to let her have some.

"No, no way, you don't need it, you're getting married today, I'm not letting you be high on one of the happiest days of your life"

Catherine finally began to calm down after sobbing for a while longer. Emma sat her on the couch and looked at her "You know what got me through my withdraws? You did, knowing you had been through and came out this awesome person made me work hard and fight the addiction that had consumed me. I felt like I was gonna die if I didn't get it...but you helped. You're my role model."

Catherine looked at her with tears in her eyes "I'm not that strong, I- I had a relapse...the past week...I feel like a crack whore"

Emma smiled "You're not a crack whore, unless...please tell me you didn't..."

Catherine shook her head "I would never cheat on Gil...ever, I love him so much"

"Then why are you hurting him?" Emma asked

Catherine looked at her "Hurting him?"

She nodded "You're hurting yourself...therefore hurting him, he loves you Catherine, if you keep this up you will die, and that will kill Gil, and Lindsey"

Catherine bit her lip and sighed "Your right...ok, I'll stop, I promise"

Emma smiled and hugged her before standing up and picking up the dresses

"Just do me a favor" Catherine asked "Don't tell anyone about this, please?"

Emma smiled "I promise"

The door opened and a laughing Sarah came into the room "You're horrible Nicky!" She turned and looked at the two of them as she closed the door "What I miss?"

Emma looked at Catherine "Nothing, come on Cath, let's get your makeup done"


	41. Chapter 41

Well this is the last chapter. We're sorry this is so long in coming. Both of our muses have been on vacation in the Bahamas and have been unreachable for months...but they are back and have given us our last chapter. We want to thank you for all of your support and kind words. this has been an amazing ride for both of us and we truly love our "fans" :)

special thank you to the girls at . All of you have been amazing and we truly love you. Our Marg "Family"

Lily-Starbuck & StarbucksTink

-----

Gil stood nervously at the front of the church watching as friends and family filtered in and took their seats. He chewed on his bottom lip anxious to get this over with. He was never one for the spotlight. He hated being the center of attention, but for Catherine he would do anything. This was her day, the wedding she always wanted and always deserved.

Jim, taking his place next to Gil, glanced over and chuckled.

"Nervous?"

Gil met his gaze, offering a wry smile in response.

There was a moment's pause before he spoke.

"What if she changes her mind?"

Jim's chuckle was replaced by a loud laugh.

"Gil, she loves you. You've both had to fight too damn hard to get here just to give up now. Trust me, she'll be here."

Gil opened his mouth to speak when music began to play and the doors at the back of the room opened. Glancing back, he saw Greg and Emma

"Told ya."

"Smartass," Gil muttered before taking a deep breath. This was really going to happen.

Greg and Emma walked down the aisle, followed shortly after by Nick and Sarah. Lindsey was last and beaming as she came down, taking her place next to Sarah at the altar. The music changed and everyone stood, looking to the back of the church.

Gil's eyes widened as they fell on Catherine coming down the aisle on Doc Robbins' arm. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her off-white gown, lavender trim accenting the hem and neckline. Her hair was swept up in a French twist, two small silver butterfly clips securing it in place, while ringlet curls cascaded down, brushing the base of her neck as she moved.

She approached the alter and turned to Al, giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking her place.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" the priest asked

"I do" Al grinned "And he deserves her"

Everyone chuckled and Al took his seat in the front of the church next to the Wendy, Hodges, Ecklie, Mandy and the rest of the lab rats.

The priest began speaking but Gil wasn't paying attention. He kept glancing at Catherine out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe that after all this time, all the struggles and heartaches it had taken them to get here, in less than an hour she would be his wife.

Jim's elbow connecting with his ribs jolted Gil back to the present. The priest smiled.

"Now you're back with us Gil, I believe you and Catherine have written your own vows?"

Gil nodded and cleared his throat, turning to face his love

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved"

Catherine smiled at him, tears in her eyes from the beautiful sonnet. The priest turned to her, nodding for her to begin.

"Unlike some people, I don't have a Shakespeare quote for every occasion, but what I have does come from my heart."

Gil chuckled, as did the rest of the congregation. Catherine took a breath

"Gil, you have been my best friend for Twenty-five years. We have been through everything together. Marriages, births, deaths, divorce and every other possible scenario you can think of. And through all of it, through every single thing we have stood side by side, facing it together, supporting each other like a husband and wife would. Little did we know that the day would eventually that I would actually become your wife. I love you, I have loved you for a long time. I am, always have been and always will be yours, whatever comes our way. I will stand by you, no matter what happens and love you till the day I die."

Catherine finished her vows smiling at Gil. She heard a sniffle over her shoulder and looked behind her to see her bridesmaids all crying, along with the rest of the females in the church. She smiled and looked back at Gil who was also tearing up. She leaned over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

The priest cleared his throat again and they broke apart, looking at him apologetically. He smiled at them.

"Never in my thirty years of being a priest have I ever seen a couple so in love. I am proud that you have let me perform this union. Now to make it official, the rings?"

Gil turned to Jim and Catherine turned to Lindsey, Jim fumbled around for a moment and Gil looked at him questioningly.

"I know I put it in my pocket" he said searching

Catherine raised her eyebrow and Gil looked at her, then back at Jim.

"Come on Jim, don't do this to me" Gil said in a low voice.

Jim looked up at him smiling as he produced the ring "Gotcha"

Gil snatched the ring and Catherine gave him "The look" before turning back to Gil.

The priest chuckled and continued "Gil, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed"

Gil smiled, slipping the ring onto Catherine's finger "With this ring, I thee wed"

Catherine gasped at the sight of her ring, she hadn't seen it and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The priest turned to Catherine "Catherine, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed" Catherine said in a shaky voice, her own tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks as she slipped Gil's ring onto his finger.

Gil smiled and mouthed "I love you", squeezing her hands.

"By the power vested in my by the state of Nevada, I am very proud to pronounce you husband and wife. Gil, you may now kiss your beautiful bride"

Gil took Catherine's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, tenderly at first, then he forgot where he was and deepened the kiss, kissing her with all the love he held for her.

Suddenly Gil felt a tap on his shoulder and he reluctantly pulled away from Catherine.

"Uh, Gil, we do have a minor present" he said gesturing to Lindsey.

Catherine turned around and giggled seeing Emma covering Lindsey's eyes.

The priest chuckled "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom "

Gil took Catherine's hand and led her back down the aisle, through the crowd of their applauding friends and family to the back of the church. He stopped and looked at her "Hello Mrs. Grissom" he smiled

"Hello Mr. Grissom" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him again "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled "Ready to party?"

"Oh yeah" she grinned

As the happy couple exited the church, followed closely by the rest of the congregation, a lone figure stood in the distance, observing the scene. Once the rice had been thrown and everyone had departed in the waiting cars, she smiled grimly, turned and walked away

-----

is that really the end? who knows.........


	42. Epilogue

Jim stood at the head table next to Gil, taking the microphone from the DJ. He cleared his throat and the room quieted. He looked at Gil and Catherine and smiled "I have one thing to say to you two...finally!" The room erupted into laughter. Catherine giggling and blushing at the same time as she hid her face in Gil's shoulder.

"I have known you two for what? 20 years? That whole time I knew, I knew you both were in love...but I never pushed, it was not my place. But I watched and waited for you two to realize it. It sure took you guys a long time!"

"You know Gil I was getting ready to make a move on her myself" Gil chuckled, possessively wrapping his arm around Catherine joking.

"No, but I don't need to wish you guys happiness and all that because I know you will live a fairy tale from now on... Happily ever after"

The room erupted into applause and Jim hugged Gil and Catherine, "He gives you any trouble and you call me ok?" He whispered to Catherine, she laughed "I think I can handle him"

Jim sat down and Emma began to bang her fork on her glass, the room followed and Gil blushed. Catherine laughed and planted a kiss on his lips. Sarah looked at Nick confused "it's an american custom" he explained when you want the bride and groom to kiss you bang your fork against your glass" Sarah raised an eyebrow and shook her head "that's odd" Nick laughed and hugged her "well they will be doing it at our wedding"

Sarah laughed "And when is this supposed wedding?" She asked "Well, your student visa is gonna expire soon..." He smiled

"Nick Stokes! Are you asking me?" Nick nodded reaching into his pocket producing a small but nice engagement ring. He got down on his knee "Sarah Kellogg, will you marry me?"

The room stopped, all eyes on Nick and Sarah. Sarah teared up and hugged nick "Yes, Yes, Yes!!!!!". She cried the room bursting into applause once more.

After the room had settled Nick looked over at Emma and Greg "I think you two are next" he grinned. Emma and Greg looked at each other "No!" They said simultaneously.

"Can I please have Mr and Mrs. Grissom to the dance floor" the DJ said over the sound system. Gil and Catherine stood walking to the center of the dance floor.

Catherine turned to Gil and he smiled at her. This was the one thing he wanted to pick for the wedding, their first dance as husband and wife. He wouldn't even tell her what he had picked; he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Listen to the lyrics" he whispered, taking her into his arms.

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

As the song ended Catherine looked up at Gil, pulling him down for a kiss. "That was perfect"

He smiled at her "I hope the rest of our lives is just as perfect."

"As long as you're with me, it will be"


End file.
